


【锤基】两小无猜 双向暗恋 弟控锤X糯米团子基（pwp，nc17）

by sweetpineapple



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapple/pseuds/sweetpineapple
Summary: 现代AU 双向暗恋 弟控锤X糯米团子基   两小无猜，前期是甜甜的青涩暗恋故事。两人长大后会有大量pwp，nc17情节。HE预定。颜射，口交，微强暴情节有。





	1. 糯米团子

在Thor五岁的时候，Frigga抱回来一个雪白的糯米团子。糯米团子在襁褓里，翠绿的眼睛滴溜溜地转，头上还有稀稀疏疏的黑发。Thor呆呆地看着团子，然后他发誓，那是他这辈子看过最可爱的东西，即使他也自己也才五岁而已，但他感觉这个糯米团子就是全世界最美丽的可人儿。

“Thor，以后他就是你的弟弟了知道吗，你要好好的疼他哦。”Frigga一边抱着团子一边柔声地对Thor说。

Thor点点头，然后伸出手就要把母亲怀里的小人儿抢过来抱着。五岁的Thor拥有了全世界最可爱的弟弟，Loki。“Loki...Loki...以后我就是你的哥哥了。”Thor开心地抱着糯米团子，想着，我要把我最喜欢的玩具都给你。

很快地，六岁的Thor到了要上小学的年纪了。但是Thor死活不肯去，甚至在再地上打滚。管家很无奈地看着满地翻滚的Thor，然后叫来了夫人。

“我的甜心，告诉妈妈你为什么不想去上学呢？”

“我就是不想，妈妈，我可以不上学吗...”Thor从地上爬起来然后嘟囔着嘴，脸上还有两条泪痕。Thor拍了拍衣服，搓了搓手，又跑去Frigga身边，伸着手表示自己要抱Loki。

“可是你的小伙伴都在学校里等着你呢，Fandral还有Hogun都去上学了哦，难道你不想和他们一起玩耍了吗？”Frigga有些好笑地看着大儿子，摇摇头，感觉小孩子的心思真是有趣。

“可是...可是如果上学的话，就不能和弟弟一起玩了。除非弟弟也和我一起去上学！”Thor还是撅着个嘴，试图和妈妈谈判。Thor亲亲Loki的额头，此时的Loki已经一岁多了。

“你呀你，Loki会在家里等你回来，现在你弟弟还太小了，怎么能去上学呢？如果你不好好学习，以后怎么保护Loki呢？你要成为一个可以让弟弟依靠的人，总是玩耍是不行的哦。”Frigga简直被Thor气笑了。

Thor似懂非懂，但是最后在妈妈的劝说下，他终于答应去上学了。是的没错，他为了以后能够成为一个让弟弟依靠的男人，他必须勇敢地迈出这一步。弟弟，哥哥去上学了，你乖乖的在家等我，我一放学就回来找你哦！哥哥会想你的，mua！

最终Thor含着泪去上学了，心里挂念着他的糯米团子。

TBC


	2. 弟控

Thor总是在一放学就急匆匆地跑回家，有时候会急得连书包都不带走...老师总是很无奈的在后面追着Thor跑，但还别说，这个金发小鬼跑起来真的很快，老师不禁扶额。

Thor回到家的第一件事就是跑去找Loki，然后亲亲他的宝贝糯米小团子。“哥哥，你回来了，Loki..Loki想你哦！”糯米团子奶声奶气地告诉哥哥，自己很想他，顺便把摔坏的玩具背过手藏在身后。

“弟弟，哥哥跟你说，今天我们在学校学了很多新知识！我已经学会加减乘除了！”

“原来地球上海洋的面积比陆地的面积大！你知道这个吗？哥哥很了不起吧！嘻嘻，你会崇拜哥哥的吧！”

“还有还有，妈妈说你很快也可以上学，到时候我们可以一起去学校了，真激动！虽然好像还要几年”

“我一定要好好学习的，弟弟，妈妈说只有好好学习，才可以成为让你依靠的男人哦！”

“对了弟弟，今天下午学校发了甜品哦！是布丁！我没有吃，我留起来了，我想你一定会喜欢！”

Thor赶紧掏出藏在怀里的小布丁，把布丁递到弟弟面前。Loki咯咯地笑着，哥哥真的好多话说哦，都不知道他在讲什么，balabala说了一堆。但是Loki看到布丁的那一刻，翠绿的眼睛亮了起来。Loki的小手捧着Thor的脸，吧唧地亲了一大口，还有一些口水黏在Thor的脸上。

被弟弟亲了一口的Thor心里开心的不得了，把布丁的包装纸撕开，拿起小勺子，喂给Loki吃。布丁一入口，满满的甜味就充斥了Loki的口腔。Um...原来这就是布丁，真好吃，我喜欢，我一辈子都喜欢布丁！

Thor看着吃的一脸满足的宝贝弟弟，自己也傻笑了起来，心想，以后幼儿园发的布丁都要留起来给弟弟吃，oh，一个可能不够，不如把Fandral还有Hogun也拿过来好了？我可真聪明。

在哥哥的宠溺下，小小的糯米团子也到了上幼儿园的年纪。好在私立的精英学校Asgard是从幼儿园到高中都连在一起的，要不然Thor可无法接受自己不能和弟弟同一间学校。

“Thor，等会儿体育课我们一起打篮球吧？”Fandral揽着Thor的肩膀，找他一起玩。

“没问题啊，叫上Hogun和Heimdall。”

Fandral，Hogun和Heimdall是Thor最要好的三个朋友，他们总在一起玩耍，住的也近，都在Asgard上学。四个小少年肆意地在球场奔跑。体育课很快就结束了，大家都流着汗，坐在场地上，爽朗的笑声传遍了体育馆。

“哎，这个水平，怎么能进篮球队，不如放学了再练练怎么样？”Hogun提议道。其余几个小少年都点点头，Thor歪着头说，“那也行，是时候让Loki看看他哥哥打球的英姿了”，说话的小少年一脸得意，他已经迫不及待地想看弟弟崇拜的神情了。

一到放学时间，Thor先跑去接幼儿园放学的弟弟。Thor站在课室门口，一个黑发肤色雪白的糯米团子就冲了出来，一下子涌进Thor的怀抱里。“哥哥，你来了！我今天想吃冰淇淋呢！而且我想要两个球！我要去街角的那家店买！”Loki的声音总是软软的，怎么听都听不够，我宣布我宝贝弟弟的声音是世界上最美妙的声音。Thor乐呵呵地牵着Loki的手去买雪糕，对的，他好像忘记了什么事情。是什么事情呢？算了，先不管吧，先带宝贝弟弟买雪糕要紧。 

在球场的Fandral，Hogun和Heimdall还在默默的等着Thor...

等Loki心满意足地舔着双球冰淇淋时，Thor的脑海里好像想起来他们约好了放学练习篮球来着。“弟弟，今天看哥哥练习篮球怎么样？”Thor露出大白牙，对着宝贝弟弟提议。

“看你打球也行，不过我很累，你背我过去好了~”

“嘿嘿嘿，好啊好啊”金发小少年蹲下，黑发的糯米团子就趴上他的后背，一只手环着哥哥的脖子，一只手拿着冰淇淋在舔。不少冰淇淋滴在了Thor的后背上，但很显然，Thor乐在其中。

“Thor？？你也太迟了吧？？？不是说好放学练球吗？”

“就是说啊？？你一放学，人影都没了？？”

“Thor？？我的天呐，你这个弟控狂魔”看着背着Loki的Thor，Fandral有点惆怅，这个见弟忘义的家伙。

“嘿嘿嘿，别生气啊各位，哎，等下练完球，甜点算我的！”Thor挠挠头，一脸歉意，好在他的朋友都没有真的生气。

Thor把背上的Loki小心翼翼的放在观众席上，然后眨眨眼，“弟弟，要认真看哥哥打球哦！哥哥肯定超级帅的。”Loki乖巧的点点头，碧绿的眼睛一直跟着Thor流动。

有了弟弟在身边，Thor打的特别起劲，虽然这只是练习。

中间休息的时候，Loki总会乖巧地把水递给Thor，Thor挑挑眉向他们的小伙伴炫耀说，“看吧，你们有这么好的弟弟吗你们？有人给你们送水吗？只有我的Loki全世界第一好！”

Fandral：“......”  
Hogun：“......”  
Heimdall：“......”

又打了好一阵，结束了这场练习，四个小少年，再加一个糯米团子一起走出了校园，走向了甜品店。

Loki很开心，因为他今天吃了两份甜品，有哥哥在，又是美丽的一天。Thor依旧背着Loki，虽然他身上都是汗，但是Loki还是紧紧地贴着哥哥的后背，就这样慢悠悠地朝着家里走去。

TBC


	3. 保镖

Loki喜欢黏着Thor，总是屁颠屁颠的跟着哥哥的身后。在球场看他打球，在家看他打游戏做作业。在Thor不在的时候，Loki总是很安静的坐着看书，也不和学校里的小伙伴玩耍。

学校里的老师和Frigga说Loki似乎有些过于安静了，从来不和其他小朋友亲近，让人担心是不是无法适应学校的生活。

Odinson家的饭桌上大部分时间都只有3个人，父亲Odin总是忙于工作，似乎他的Odinson集团更重要一些。Frigga从厨房里端出Loki喜欢的布丁，捏了捏小儿子的脸颊，“Loki，告诉妈妈，你是不是不适应小学呢？老师说你在学校里都不喜欢和其他小朋友玩耍哦？”

Loki思索了一下，又沉默了一下，拿起勺子，挖了一口布丁，闷闷地说，“不是的，只是我觉得他们都好蠢，我不想和愚蠢的人一起玩。”

“亲爱的，不可以这样说你的小伙伴知道吗，这样不礼貌。”Frigga听到Loki的这个回答，一时有点语塞。

小团子点点头，含着布丁嘟囔着说，“就知道妈妈会这样说，所以我都只是自己看书，都没告诉他们其实他们很蠢。”

Thor从自己的位置上跑下来，到弟弟身边，把弟弟抱在怀里，“妈妈，你别再说弟弟了，弟弟想看书就看书，不要小伙伴也行，以后都和我呆在一起就好了。”Frigga简直拿这两兄弟毫无办法。

Thor 13岁念初二时，Loki连跳了几级，8岁就已经念初一了。谁也不知道，Loki只是想要离哥哥近一些，再近一些。但由于Loki年龄太小，体格也比同学小上一大圈，在班上更是格格不入，有时候甚至会被欺负。

班上的小恶霸时不时地打翻Loki的书，或者拽拽Loki的头发，使劲地揉捏Loki的脸颊，这让他都有些吃痛了。Loki知道自己打不过，所以他总是弄些恶作剧来惩罚他愚蠢的同学。比如丢一些小虫子在同学的书包，又或者匿名乱写约架挑战书，让他们放学后打成一团。很遗憾，这次的恶作剧被抓包了，放学后三个男生把Loki团团围住，把他架去了厕所，然后一阵拳打脚踢。拳头就像雨点一样落在Loki身上，可他就是一声不吭，眼里噙满泪水，但是绝不求饶，心里只想着哥哥快来救我。

Thor在球场上练习，却没有像往常一样在观众席看到弟弟的身影。心不在焉的打一了会儿后，赶紧跑去找弟弟，最后在Loki班上的同学说，他好像被几个男生带去厕所了。Thor心里咯噔一下，在走廊上飞奔，等他在厕所找到Loki的时候，那几个小男生已经走了。

Loki躲在厕所的角落，校服也脏兮兮的，还留着鼻血，脸也肿肿的。当Thor走进来的时候，对于小Loki来说，真的犹如见到了天神，虽然他迟到了，但只要来了就好。Thor一把抱住Loki，不停地道歉，“对不起...对不起...对不起，我的Loki，都怪哥哥来晚了，疼吗”，Thor看着自己的宝贝弟弟给打成这样，简直怒不可遏，拳头都握紧了，无论谁欺负了他的弟弟，都要十倍奉还。

“哥哥，Loki疼...要哥哥抱抱”，Loki见到哥哥的时候，就再也忍不住了，一直窝在哥哥怀里哭，鼻涕眼泪蹭的Thor的衣服到处都是，还有鼻血。Thor也悄悄地抹了一把眼泪，他心疼弟弟，也后悔自己不是个尽责的哥哥，如果自己尽责，弟弟也不会受到欺负了，明明保证过自己会好好照顾弟弟的，可是自己食言了。

Thor背着Loki回家，Frigga吓了一大跳，赶紧带着儿子上医院做了个全身检查，好在都是小朋友打架，都是皮外伤，处理了伤口之后并无大碍。Frigga仔细询问了情况，Loki把自己在学校受到的委屈放大好几倍，讲给了自己的妈妈和哥哥听，他知道哥哥和妈妈一定不会轻易地饶过他们。

Thor越听越气，并决定，明天约自己的几个好哥们，去把欺负弟弟的人全都揍一遍。Frigga把Loki讲的几个名字都记住了，随后去卧室打了个电话，言语中透露着愠怒，电话那边的人不停地在道歉。

Loki洗完澡后，全身都陷在自己柔软的被窝里面，只露出个小脑袋，大声喊，“哥哥！快过来！”Thor洗完澡，头发都还滴着水，上半身的衣服还来不及穿，就急匆匆跑到了弟弟房间。

“哥哥，嘻嘻，没事，我就是叫叫你”，小团子说罢吐了吐舌头，眼睛眨了眨，坐了起来然后拍了拍床边。Thor顺从地坐下来，小团子随即坐到Thor的大腿上，Thor的手环着弟弟的腰，Loki拿着毛巾乖巧地帮哥哥擦着头发。

“对了弟弟，不如以后哥哥当你的保镖好了，这样你就不会被欺负了。”

“好啊，那你以后就跟在我后面好了哥哥！”

第二天放学的时候，三个欺负Loki的男生被Thor，Fandral和Hogun狠狠地揍了一顿。另外，这三个男生也被学校开除了。原因嘛，因为他们打了校董的儿子。Asgard学校也隶属Odinson集团，Frigga则是学校校董，只不过平时总是比较低调。

TBC


	4. 哥哥，你可以嫁给我吗

周末放假，两兄弟都窝在沙发里看电视，一个金毛大个子抱着一个软乎乎的糯米小团子。13岁的Thor身高已经达到了180，得益于平日热爱运动，他的体格也比同龄人要健壮很多。而8岁的Loki却还是小小一个，甚至有些羸弱，身高也比哥哥矮了大半截。Loki总是很喜欢窝在哥哥温暖的怀抱里，Thor会把下巴抵在弟弟柔顺的黑发上，双手环着Loki的腰侧。Loki的脖颈对Thor仿佛有一股天生的吸引力，让Thor总是忍不住低下头埋在弟弟的脖颈深吸一口气，那是属于Loki特有的奶香味，甜却让他着迷得几乎要疯狂。弟弟脖颈处的肌肤更是白皙，Thor有时候也会无法克制地献上一个吻。

Loki则是专心致志地看着电视剧，正好已经到了结尾的时刻了，主角在交换戒指和一生的誓言，承诺终身陪伴彼此。Loki有些不解地转过头，翠绿的眼睛正好对上一双湛蓝的眼睛，蓝的像是广袤无垠的大海，海里全是汹涌的柔情。

“哥哥，结婚是什么意思呢？结婚了就可以一辈子在一起了吗？”

Thor笑着摸了摸糯米团子的头，又捏了捏他软乎乎的脸颊，才笑着说，“结了婚当然是一生一世都会彼此互相陪伴，你呀还小呢，长大了你就懂了”，其实，Thor自己也没有理解婚姻的具体定义，他只知道那是两个彼此深爱的人对着神宣誓自己此生的爱意，永不分离，神圣且庄重。

Loki听完诺有所思的低下头，思考了一会儿。“哥哥，你等我一下”，然后转身挣脱了哥哥的怀抱，急匆匆地跑回自己的房间。他回到房间里，打开自己的藏宝箱，拿出自己最宝贝的唯一一个巧克力布丁，这是他一直舍不得吃的布丁，抱着布丁又跑回哥哥身边。

小Loki手捧着布丁，眼睛虔诚又天真地看着Thor，“哥哥，我把布丁给你，你可以嫁给我吗？”，说完，用充满着期盼的眼神等待Thor的回复。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，弟弟你在求婚吗...哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，Thor愣了一下，然后开始爆笑出声，整张脸都因为大笑而泛红，都有点笑的喘不过气了，捂着肚子和Loki说，“天呐Loki，要是你长大了知道你的第一次求婚献给了哥哥，你会后悔死的，哈哈哈哈哈哈”，Thor还是完全无法阻止自己的笑意。

但是Loki还是一声不吭，就是看着他，定定地看着他。Thor感觉弟弟好像眼神里的小火苗好像在逐渐熄灭，捧着布丁的手也慢慢地垂了下来，手指关节因为用力而微微有些泛白。Loki的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，眼泪好像不受控制般的要掉落，眼眶里已经漫起一层水雾。Loki不知道哥哥在笑什么，他只知道哥哥好像不愿意一辈子和他在一起，要不然为什么不答应和他结婚。

“弟弟，对不起对不起，你不要哭，NO,NO,NO，Loki...”，看见他的宝贝弟弟哭泣的委屈模样，Thor瞬间吓得手足无措。Thor把弟弟拥进怀里，手轻轻拍着Loki的后背，柔声安慰，“Loki，你知道哥哥是爱你的，不要哭不要哭...对不起对不起，哥哥不是故意笑的...sorry，sorry，原谅我好吗？”说罢亲了亲怀里人儿的黑发。

“我只是，只是...想要和哥哥永远在一起...我才...才不会后悔”，糯米团子的声音还带着一丝哽咽，闷闷的鼻音让人感觉他仿佛受了千万般委屈，让Thor听着心里很是心疼和愧疚。

弟弟还小，还不懂什么是爱情什么是婚姻，但他只是想永远和自己的哥哥在一起而已，但我怎么可以这么愚蠢，居然还笑话弟弟，Loki一定会很伤心的，我真是该死。在Thor反省的时候，他的心里又冒起了一丝往常被故意忽略而又无法等同于亲情的爱意。

　“Loki，你是我的小王子，哥哥当然愿意嫁给你了”，Thor的声音里满是宠溺，然后手抚摸着弟弟的脖颈，和他四目相对，又亲了亲弟弟的额头，脸颊，下巴，鼻子，还有嘴唇。这时候Loki才破涕为笑，笑着把鼻涕擦到了哥哥的衣服上。

“呐，你吃了我的布丁，那你就是我的人了哥哥。”Loki再一次把布丁献上，Thor看见了弟弟眼里的星辰，大海，还有一个金发少年。

最后当然是两兄弟一起分食布丁，Thor大概分到一口吧，比起吃布丁，他更喜欢弟弟吃布丁时那满足的神情。我因你快乐而快乐。

低头吃着布丁的糯米团子，讲话还有些含糊不清，“唔...那，哥哥，我们还要买戒指，然后，然后我们还要去教堂里面！”

“好好好，我的小王子说了算。戒指交给我，然后放学我们一起去找一个最美丽的教堂完成婚礼！”

“我就知道哥哥你最好了，mua！”啵的一声，一个湿漉漉的还带着巧克力布丁味的吻就印在了Thor的唇上。

“能够嫁给我的糯米团子一定是我这一生最幸运的事了。”

“那我能娶哥哥也是我这一生最幸运的事了。”

TBC


	5. Now give us a kiss

躺在浴缸里的Thor闭着眼睛，浴室里水雾弥漫，没有办法分清现在的金发大个是什么神情。他像是在幻想一个他和弟弟的婚礼，又似乎觉得自己不该过度幻想。脑子里的思绪飘得很远，他把头沉进浴缸里，试图让自己清醒一些。猛地从水里抬起头，抹了把脸，又甩了甩头，想要把一些奇怪的想法抛到外太空去，自己确实不应该想太多。

随意地围着一条浴巾在下半身，Thor便走出了浴室，头发还滴着水，在地板上留下一串湿漉漉的水渍。窸窸窣窣的雨声开始从窗外传来，Thor拿起毛巾擦着自己的头发，脑子里在想着买什么戒指好。想的出神了，全然不知滴滴答答的小雨点悄然变成了哗啦啦的倾盆大雨。直到一道闪电，让Thor的房间突然亮堂了起来。

糟了，弟弟还在房间睡觉，这么大的打雷声一定会把他惊醒。Thor一个健步朝弟弟的房间飞奔而去。果不其然，Loki在熟睡中被轰然的雷声惊醒，整个人害怕极了，他从小就害怕打雷。他这次吓得瑟瑟发抖，怕的蜷缩在床的角落里，呜咽地喃喃自语，“哥哥..哥哥..哥哥...”。

“我在这，Loki，哥哥在这，不怕不怕...”Thor一把捞起糯米团子，把他抱在怀里，哥哥温热的体温让Loki逐渐安定下来。Thor亲了亲Loki的额头，示意他不用再怕了。Thor抱着弟弟往自己房间走去，Loki的软乎乎的身体贴着Thor没穿衣服的上半身，温热的体温仿佛快要升高为炽热，Loki把自己窝的更近一些，他喜欢哥哥抱着他，双手环上Thor的脖子，又在Thor的胸前蹭了蹭。

“哥哥，你真好，Loki今天也要和你一起睡。今天我想听哥哥讲故事了。”糯米团子的小奶音从自己怀里传来，Thor心里欢喜的要命，他就是对弟弟的话没有任何的抵抗力，这小奶音快要把他的心从里到外都融化掉。

把Loki放到柔软的床褥上，替他掖好被子，然后自己走进浴室穿上睡衣，又拿着一本书到Loki身边躺下。Loki躺在哥哥的臂弯里，静静地听他讲故事。

“今天我们就讲北欧神话里阿萨神族的故事，传说中呢......”Thor一边给弟弟讲睡前故事，一边轻轻观察弟弟入眠了没有。Loki均匀的呼吸声逐渐传来，Thor总是在想，弟弟怎么会长得这么好看呢。长长的睫毛在眼下投射出阴影，未修过却毫不杂乱的的眉毛，乌黑浓密的黑发，挺翘小巧的鼻子，还有玫瑰红般的嘴唇，白得似雪的肌肤，就连耳朵都是要命般的可爱。Thor在想，如果上课集中注意力能像看Loki一样这么简单，他搞不好现在都跳级读大学了。  
Thor关上了灯，把弟弟又搂紧了些，两人一起进入了梦乡。

Thor第二天起了个一大早，弟弟还沉浸在睡梦中，Thor用软尺量好了弟弟左手无名指的尺寸，然后出门去了商场。Frigga每个月都会给两兄弟一定的零花钱，但不会太多，她不想Thor和Loki养成乱花钱的习惯。事实上Thor唯一花钱的地方就是给弟弟买布丁买冰淇淋买玩具。

Thor在商场里转的眼花缭乱，他很认真地在挑选，好看的戒指已经远远超出了他能承受的范围。最后他在商场的一个角落里看见了一家小小的，似乎比较冷清却又精致特别的店。

“您好，欢迎光临，请问您需要什么产品呢？”店员虽然有点诧异，因为Thor实在是太过年轻，并不像到了需要购买戒指或项链的年龄，但仍然很礼貌地为Thor提供专业服务。

“我需要结婚对戒，两枚都是男士的，而且要可以定制尺寸的。”Thor全神贯注地看着店里的戒指，实际上，店里的戒指并不多，但却都意外般的好看。

“您可以看看这一枚戒指，极简设计的18K白金戒圈配合一滴干净纯粹的白钻，深镶的钻石寓意着深埋于心的浪漫誓约和深沉内敛的爱。”  
Thor认真仔细的看着店员从柜里小心翼翼拿出来的戒指，戒指除了戒圈中间一滴深镶的白钻外没有任何一丝多余的装饰。Thor试戴了一下，戒璧内弧舒适贴手，就决定是它了。

“我需要两枚这个戒指，多少钱呢？”  
“一共是1485美元，先生。”  
“呃...好的，但我现在钱还不太够，我可以先付一部分款当做定金吗，我希望你可以把戒指帮我留着。”Thor挠了挠头，心里盘算了一下，自己还差620美元，差的还有点多。  
“可以的，请放心，我们会为您预留一周的时间。您可以先留下尺寸。”

“先生，您确定您提供的尺寸是正确的吗？因为尺寸有些过小。”店员很诧异Thor提供的尺寸大小，很明显两个尺寸都不是成年人的手指大小。  
“对的，一个是我的，一个是我弟弟的，他只有八岁，我十三。”Thor没有丝毫的别扭，认真的点点头，“我量了好几次的，不会错。”  
“噢，明白了，你们两兄弟感情真好呀，真羡慕。不过我建议可以配上两条项链，青少年的身体成长是很快的，到时候戒指没法佩戴，也可以串在项链上。”

“这确实是个好主意！”Thor兴奋地选起了项链，最后选定了没有任何装饰的纯链。  
“好的先生，项链还需要再加210美元，戒指和项链我们都会为您保留，期待您早日到来。”  
Thor点点头，然后付了款，留下自己的联系方式就赶紧跑回家。

Thor回到家的时候，他的糯米团子已经起床了，此刻正乖巧的坐在餐桌上吃着松饼。“唔...哥哥，你早上去哪了，我起床都没有看见你。”Loki咽下一大口松饼，又喝了一口牛奶，糊得嘴巴周围一圈都是奶渍。Thor轻轻地用纸巾帮弟弟擦去奶渍，“我的宝贝喝牛奶喝成小花猫了吗，哥哥早上去买东西了，是个秘密，晚点告诉你。”

“大少爷，您要用餐吗？”管家贴心的问道。  
Thor摆摆手示意不用了，便跑去找母亲。  
Frigga正在后花园料理她的玫瑰园，也没有注意到Thor站在她的身后。

“妈妈，我有事想和你商量。”  
“噢，亲爱的，什么事你说吧。”Frigga没有停下手中修理玫瑰花的活。  
“妈妈，我想预支我未来3个月的零用钱。”Thor有些不好意思的搓了搓手，满脸期待地看着Frigga。  
Frigga皱了皱眉，她的大儿子从来没有向她要过这么多钱，不禁有些奇怪，“你要这么多钱做什么呢？”

Thor的脸马上变得有些窘迫，迟疑了一下，“呃..是这样的..我想报名参加夏令营，还需要830美元..妈妈，我想参加很久了...”  
“原来如此，你告诉妈妈就好了，夏令营的报名费不需要从你的零花钱扣除的，我的乖儿子”，Frigga的话让Thor有点小愧疚，不过马上就被能买戒指的喜悦掩盖过去了。

Thor事实上是要参加学校举办为期一周的篮球夏令营，不过Thor是老师特别推荐的人选，所以不需要付报名费。还好不用提前预支零用钱，要不然未来几个月可就没办法带弟弟去吃甜品了，Thor不禁松了一口气。

“哥哥，你又要去哪，我也要去！”Loki看见Thor穿鞋又要出门，他也跑到门边从后边抱住Thor，用头在Thor的后背拱来拱去的。

Thor转过身回抱住Loki，用手捏住Loki的小脸，嘴唇被捏的嘟起来。Thor在水嫩嫩的唇上亲了一口，“我说了是秘密，很快你就知道了，小笨蛋，你乖乖在家呆着，哥哥很快回来。我会给你带布丁的，我保证。”  
“唔...那好吧，那我回去看电视等你。”

Thor很快就回到了那家店，还有些气喘吁吁，付完尾款，店员表示可以在戒指上刻属于他们的名字。Thor决定在自己的戒指上刻“Loki”，在Loki的戒指刻“Thor”。  
“先生，请您保留好票据，戒指下周六可取。”  
Thor把票据小心地叠好放进自己的口袋，然后就去给弟弟买布丁了。

"嘿，Valkyrie，我要两个巧克力味的布丁。”Thor走进弟弟最爱的那家甜品店，脸上洋溢着极灿烂的笑容。  
Valkyrie是甜品店的老板，她很喜欢这对总是来店里吃布丁的兄弟，即使两人都还小，却可以预见以后一定很受欢迎，现在的金发少年已经颇显帅气。

“今天Loki怎么没有来，巧克力布丁只剩下一个啦，换菠萝味试试好了，我想Loki会喜欢的”，Valkyrie一边和Thor搭话，一边在橱柜里拿出布丁打包。

Thor提着布丁回家，“糯米小团子，我回来啦！”，话音刚落，一个雪白的黑发少年就从楼梯上蹦蹦跳跳的跑下来，一个飞奔涌进Thor的怀里，然后拿着布丁走了。

“所以Loki是只爱布丁是吗，连哥哥都不要了，”Thor故意装作很受伤的表情，用手捂着胸口。  
“啵！”一个响亮的吻印在Thor的脸上，闪亮亮的绿眸看着Thor。  
Thor牵着Loki到沙发上坐着，然后打开电视，享受周末的下午。

放学后，Thor像往常一样接了Loki，然后到球场训练，而Loki则在一边看哥哥打球，休息时屁颠屁颠地给哥哥递水递毛巾。训练完后，Thor和Loki没有回家，而是去找教堂。连找了好几天了，看过好几间教堂，都没有找到符合Thor心意的教堂。Thor不想随便找一个教堂应付，他希望Loki有一个美好的回忆。Loki也很开心的跟着Thor到处跑来跑去，反正和哥哥在一起总是有趣的，更何况找教堂的路上会遇到各种各样的甜品店，这让Loki更加欢喜。

终于在今天，Thor在一个较为偏远的地方找到了他心中的小教堂。金发少年牵着Loki，站在教堂外静静地看着。高耸的尖塔，绘有圣经故事的花窗，虽然小，却神圣庄重。Thor和Loki走进教堂里，马上被圆穹内壁的镶嵌画吸引了注意力，中间还有耶稣基督的雕像，修长的石柱刻着彩画，这一切让Thor满心欢喜。“不如我们周日就在这间教堂完成婚礼吧，弟弟。”Thor俯身低下头，在Loki的耳边轻轻说，温热的气息打到Loki的耳边，让他稍微有点痒。

待Thor和Loki回到家时，天色已经全黑，Frigga和Odin已经在饭桌上等了许久。Frigga有些担忧地看着两兄弟，因为Odin脸上明显透露着生气的神色。  
Thor和Loki马上到Odin身边站着，低下头，心里忐忑不安。Odin对他们总是特别严格，这让他们对父亲有些害怕。

“你们是Odinson未来的继承人，我不想你们浪费太多时间在无意义的玩乐上。”Odin脸色有些阴沉，“知道现在是什么时间吗？我希望你们能够清楚自己身上的责任。”

Frigga赶紧柔声安慰Odin，“小孩子贪玩很正常，他们也不总是这样，他们还小，不要给太多压力好吗，”说罢赶紧用眼神示意两兄弟不要紧张。

“对不起，父亲，对不起，母亲。是我不好，我们不该这么晚回家，下次不会了。”Thor赶紧低头认错，手紧紧牵着弟弟的手，他能明显感觉到弟弟的手在轻微颤抖。Loki的心思总是细腻敏感的，他害怕严厉的父亲，更害怕父亲的责怪，Thor深知这一点。

“你们两个，到庭院站着反省，两个小时”，Odin的脸色还是没有缓和。  
“都是我的错，和弟弟无关，是我硬拉着弟弟去玩的，父亲，请罚我站四个小时，但不要罚Loki可以吗。”这是Thor小小的请求。  
“不，是我要和哥哥一起去的，我也要罚。”此时的糯米团子却有些倔强，嘴巴再一次抿成了一条线，想着可以和哥哥一起罚站，好像也不是这么难过了。

最后，两人一起罚站。Frigga叹了口气，看着两兄弟走去庭院，两个儿子连晚饭都还没吃，这让Frigga很是心疼，她和Odin谈过很多次，试图让他不要对孩子们这么严厉，但总是无法说服他。Frigga吩咐管家，等会记得做些两兄弟爱吃的饭菜。

“弟弟，你看今晚的星星很闪哦，还有月亮也很明亮呢，”Thor顿了顿，又补充了一句，“像你的眼睛。”  
“哥哥的眼睛像大海！”Loki乖巧的和Thor站成一排，两个人一起看漫天的星辰。  
“弟弟，婚礼的誓词你会背了吗？”  
“我会啊，我前天晚上就背好了”  
“那不如你教我吧”  
“好呀~”

在彼此的陪伴下，两小时的罚站很快就过去了，除了有些脚酸，Thor和Loki在罚站时从来不会偷懒，站的笔直，只是会互相讲讲悄悄话。Frigga很是心疼地看着两个儿子在饭桌上大口大口地吃饭，都饿坏了吧。

周六，Thor早早地去店里去了定做的戒指和项链，一枚大一点的戒指，戒圈内壁刻着“Loki”，小一圈的戒指则刻着“Thor”。金发少年一整天的心情都很好，他时不时看一眼戒指，已经开始想象他和弟弟在教堂交换戒指的画面了。到家的时候他把戒指藏了起来，想明天给弟弟一个惊喜。

周日一大早，Loki就醒了，摇醒还在身边呼呼大睡的Thor。“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥，起床了！快快快起床，我们今天要去结婚呢！”稚嫩的小奶音把Thor从睡梦中唤醒，阳光洒在Loki的脸上，一瞬间，让Thor有些失神，我的糯米团子是个天使吧，Thor在心里第一万次这样想了。

很快地，Thor和Loki就洗漱完毕，然后在衣帽间挑选起了西装礼服。Frigga平时很喜欢给两个帅气可爱的儿子买衣服，当然，还有定做合身的西装。经过一番精挑细选，最后，Loki给两人都选了一样的黑色西装套装搭配不同的衬衫，Thor穿黑色衬衫戴黑色领带，Loki则是白色衬衫戴黑色领结。Thor高挑健壮的身材包裹在修身的西装里，长腿显得更加的笔直。Loki穿上西装后，愈发的可爱天真。

当Frigga看见两个儿子穿着西装皮鞋准备出门，不禁有些疑惑，“亲爱的，你们这是要去哪里？”  
“啊，额，妈妈，我同学家里有派对，但是要求西装出席呢！”Thor急匆匆地说完这么一句就拉着弟弟跑了。

Thor和Loki到小教堂的时候，因为时间还很早，周围一片静谧，只有树叶轻轻摇曳的声音，没有一个行人。Thor不知为何，心里有些紧张，他深吸一口气，“走吧，我的糯米团子，我们去结婚。”一个金发大个牵着一个小小的黑发小少年走进了神圣的教堂。

两人走到耶稣雕像前，Thor单膝跪地，望着Loki，从口袋里掏出戒指。Thor缓缓地打开盒子，当Loki看到戒指时，眼里流露出止不住的欣喜。教堂很安静，静得连彼此的呼吸声都如此的清晰。

Loki翠绿的眼睛像是有魔力般，让Thor有些沉迷，是那样的透彻明亮，干净纯粹。两个人彼此凝望，仿佛全世界就只剩下他们。Thor的手抚上Loki的脖颈，轻声说，“那我们开始吧。”两人深吸了一口气，彼此的心里都按耐不住激动。

"I ，Loki Odinson，take you,Thor Odinson，name to be my husband, knowing in my heart that you will always be my best friend, my partner in life and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God my promise to stay by your side as your husband,in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good  times and the bad.I promise to love you without reservation, to honor and respect you, to provide for your needs the best that  I can,to protect you from harm, to comfort you in times of distress,  to grow with you in mind and spirit, to always be open and honest  with you,  and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I ，Thor Odinson，take you,Loki Odinson，name to be my husband, knowing in my heart that you will always be my best friend, my partner in life and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God my promise to stay by your side as your husband,in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good  times and the bad.I promise to love you without reservation, to honor and respect you, to provide for your needs the best that  I can,to protect you from harm, to comfort you in times of distress,  to grow with you in mind and spirit, to always be open and honest  with you,  and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Loki轻轻地把戒指套在Thor左手的无名指上，Thor看着Loki，心里的爱意正无法抑制的咕噜咕噜地往外冒。Thor把刻着自己名字的戒指为Loki戴上，他心里有个疯狂的想法，他多么想Loki这辈子就真的只属于他。

“Now give us a kiss.”  
“Of course I do.”

TBC


	6. 度蜜月

Thor双手近乎虔诚地捧着Loki的脸，晨光透过花窗洒在了Loki的脸蛋上，绿宝石般的眼睛眨了眨，然后绽放出一个天真无邪的微笑。Loki的笑一瞬间让Thor晃了神，时间好像都停止流动了一般。Thor缓缓地靠近Loki，温热的唇轻轻地落在Loki有些微凉的唇上，用唇彼此轻轻地摩挲。Loki试探般地伸出舌头舔了舔Thor的唇，像是在品尝美味的布丁，把Thor干燥的嘴唇舔地湿漉漉的。

“弟弟，你是在吃布丁吗？”Loki的动作不禁让Thor噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“可是电视剧里他们接吻都有伸舌头，哥哥！你都没有伸舌头！”Loki还在认真地控诉Thor不伸舌头的行为。

Thor湛蓝的眼睛弯成一汪大海，怀着满腔的爱意，把Loki轻轻地揽在怀里，把头靠在Loki的小小的肩膀上，“Loki，this is gonna be the best day of my life.”

哥哥把Loki整个人都笼罩在自己怀里，Loki张开双手，紧紧地拥抱着Thor，“谢谢你哥哥，愿意嫁给我，”想了一下，又补充了一句，“我喜欢和哥哥在一起，永远。”  
“嫁给你是我的荣幸。”

Thor已经提前了解过这个教堂是允许拍照的，但不可以开闪光灯。所以他在仪式开始前便把相机架在了椅子上，把他们的婚礼完完整整地录了起来。现在，他要和弟弟补拍结婚照了。

Thor站起身，手牵着Loki，一个金发大个旁边依偎着一个小小黑发少年的画面被定格在这一刻。Thor再一次单膝跪地，抬起Loki的手到自己面前，献上一个吻，Thor想把所有美好的时刻都记录下来。Thor抱着Loki，亲吻弟弟，又或是两个人摆成爱心的姿势，全被相机收录起来。随后，Thor和Loki又用手机拍了一些自拍大头照，才算是真正结束这场婚礼。

“弟弟，你知道结完婚之后要做什么吗？”Thor牵着自己的糯米团子慢悠悠的走在回家路上，一边笑着开口问他。  
“唔...我不知道欸...”  
“结完婚都要度蜜月的喔。”  
“度蜜月是什么？有布丁吃吗？”  
“当然有啊，还有草莓塔，巧克力布朗尼，拿破仑，那你要不要和哥哥去度蜜月？”  
“好啊好啊！我想度蜜月！”一说到甜点，Loki激动地在Thor身边打转。

Thor回到家的第一件事就是找母亲“谈判”，为了他的蜜月计划。Frigga正在厨房做着午餐，锅里的意粉在滋滋地冒着热气。  
“妈妈，我想去巴黎。”  
“可以呀，暑假的时候，我让你父亲调几天假出来，我们一起去巴黎旅游。”  
“可是妈妈，我想今天去，和Loki。”  
"不行，首先你们两个去不安全，妈妈不允许，其次你们学校还有半个月才放暑假。”Frigga严肃地看着Thor，并一口否决了他的想法。

“那，这样，我们和Sophia以及Volstagg一起出行，这样既可以保证我们的起居又可以保证我们的安全。我和Loki的学习你不用担心，我们只去一周，肯定能补上来。”Thor还在试图说服Frigga，Sophia是在Odinson家多年的管家，而Volstagg是Frigga最信任的保镖。如果和Sophia，Volstagg出行，那么只要在他们的视线范围内活动就好了。这会让自己和Loki有更多的私人空间，哪有人蜜月和父母一起出行的呢。

但Frigga还是摇了摇头，“乖，我会带你们去的，为什么要这么着急现在去呢？”她实在是无法放心自己的两个儿子没有自己的陪伴就到国外旅游。

“这是秘密！妈妈，答应我吧，求求你答应我，好吗，好吗。”Thor摇晃着Frigga的手臂，这是他第一次和母亲撒娇，他用充满祈求的狗狗眼望着Frigga。  
Thro见Frigga还是没有答应他，鼓起勇气说，“妈妈，我今年生日的愿望我要提前用掉，让我和Loki一起去巴黎。”

这是Odinson家一直以来的传统，每年Thor和Loki的生日，都可以提一个父母能够满足的小愿望。  
“您不会食言吧，母亲。”Thor小心翼翼地试探。  
Frigga叹了口气，最终答应了。

“弟弟！我们去巴黎度蜜月，现在快收拾行李！”Thro跑进Loki的房间，很大声地对正在看书 的弟弟宣布这个好消息，然后用手指了指自己的脸颊，一脸得意地看着他的糯米团子。  
“啵啵啵！啵啵啵！啵啵啵！”Loki高兴地在Thor的脸上一口气印了十多个吻，然后手舞足蹈，兴奋地大喊，“终于要去巴黎了！”

Loki在电视上看了一个关于法国博物馆的纪录片，他对那些艺术品有着敏锐的直觉，也有着强烈的憧憬。当Thor看到Loki亮晶晶的眼睛直直盯着屏幕时，他就很想带Loki到巴黎旅游，他会满足Loki所有的愿望。Thor看着乐得满屋子乱跑的Loki，然后一把把他拎住，“我们很快就要出发了，还不快收拾。”

Frigga安排好后，又叮嘱了Sophia和Volstagg一定要好好照顾她的宝贝儿子，Thor和Loki踏上了巴黎蜜月之旅。

巴黎的街道，让Loki很是着迷，古典而浪漫。他走到橱窗前，看着精致的甜点，又咽了咽口水。Thor牵着他的手走进了店里，巧克力味，菠萝味，牛奶味，香草味，把店里有的布丁全都点了一份。

“唔，哥哥，这个好吃，你试试。”Loki往嘴里塞了一大勺布丁，不忘喂自己哥哥一口。  
“唔...这个也好吃！哥哥，我还要一个巧克力味的！好吃！”  
“噢，哇塞，菠萝味的也那么好吃呢！”  
“天呐哥哥，香草味的也很棒！”  
“别吃太多布丁，我们等会儿还要吃晚饭呢。”当然，Thor的话没有任何作用，Loki还是一直往嘴里不停地塞着布丁。

满肚子布丁的Loki，和Thor在巴黎的街道毫无目的的乱逛。树梢上挂着霓虹灯，十指紧扣的恋人们在说着各自的甜蜜情话。埃菲尔铁塔屹立在这座充满魅力的城市里，Loki真的爱极了巴黎的夜景。随后，Thor带着Loki乘塞纳河的游船观赏河岸两边的历史建筑。

逛了一天的两兄弟都有些疲惫，此刻正需要好好泡个澡放松一下。Thor把大浴缸消毒了一遍，他知道他的弟弟总是爱干净的，又放了一颗泡泡浴芭，等放好水后，整个浴缸就充盈着流金般的泡泡，散发着清新的甜橙柚子香味。

Loki此刻正穿着睡袍躺在床上看书，Thor把弟弟捞起来，又抱到了浴缸边。Loki脱下浴袍，“噗通”一声踏进浴缸里，泡泡溅了Thor一身。Thor也脱下了浴袍，稍显健壮的身材让Loki有些移不开眼。Thor被弟弟看的有些窘迫脸红，也赶紧踏进浴缸把身体浸在浓密的泡泡中。

Loki闭上眼睛，把头靠在Thor的肩上，舒适地发出了小猫呻吟似的声音。带着香甜气息的水氲弥漫在两人之间，蒸汽让Loki的脸颊变得绯红，连耳根也微微泛红。Loki睁开眼睛，即使蒙着水雾的绿眸还是熠熠生光，用半是撒娇半是慵懒的小奶音，说，“哥哥，今天好累哦，你帮我按摩一下吧。”

Thor为弟弟调整了一个舒适的姿势，开始按了起来。Thor按摩的力度刚刚好，Loki眯着眼，享受般的窝在金发大个子的怀中。按了好一会儿，发酸的肌肉终于得到了缓解，Loki扬起了一些泡沫抹到Thor的脸上。

“小团子，你竟然敢偷袭我。”两个人互相扬泡沫打水仗，整个浴室弄得湿漉漉的。打闹了好一会，两个人都笑的喘不过气了。在水温凉掉之前，Thor抱着Loki走出了浴缸，用浴巾把弟弟包裹起来然后扔到了床上。

Loki乖乖的坐在床边，Thor用吹风机细心地吹着弟弟的黑发。等两个人都换上睡衣后，便用手机和Frigga视频聊天，Frigga总是担心她的孩子，这样能让她放心一些。半个小时后，浓浓的睡意袭来，Loki枕在Thor的臂弯里睡着了，Thor如往常一样给在弟弟的额头留下一个晚安吻。

第二天精神十足的Thor便带着Loki开启一天的博物馆之旅，首先当然是要去卢浮宫。Loki在看艺术收藏，Thor在看Loki。Thor向来对艺术不感兴趣，但他总是愿意陪着Loki做任何事。只要能看着自己的宝贝弟弟，即使是呆站着看自己看不懂的画作也不会觉得无聊。

游览完奥赛博物馆后，Thor和Loki晃到了梵伦纳小路，那里屹立着罗丹博物馆，还有很多精致的甜点店。Loki自然是不会错过，想到可以吃各种各样的甜点他就欢喜无边，随后拉着Thor吃了布朗尼又吃拿破仑，最后还要打包马卡龙跟草莓塔。而Thor总是说，“好好好，买买买，吃吃吃。”

Loki正喂着白鸽，落日的余晖洒在他的身上，Thor的眼睛总是没有办法从他身上挪开，像是他身上镶嵌了星辰，镶嵌了五光十色的珠宝。

Thor为今天的晚餐，悄悄预定了能够俯瞰巴黎夜景的法式餐厅。餐厅的布置很是浪漫，墙上精致考究的浮雕白花，配合着巴黎醉人的夜景。餐桌上摇曳着一根温情的蜡烛，还摆放着两杯牛奶，因为两个人年龄都比较小所以Thor用牛奶代替了红酒。

“哇，哥哥，我喜欢这里！好浪漫哦！”糯米团子发出了小声的惊呼。  
“你也知道什么是浪漫吗小团子”说罢，Thor用食指轻轻刮了刮Loki的鼻子。

精致的法餐让Loki吃的津津有味，当然了，他最喜欢的还是饭后甜点，巧克力雪芭。Thor习惯性地把自己的甜品放到了弟弟面前，Loki当然毫不客气地吃完了。

“哥哥，这家店我们以后还可以再来吗？”Loki又舔了舔嘴角边的奶油。  
“只要你喜欢，当然会再来了。”  
酒足饭饱之后当然是漫步香榭丽舍大道，Thor很享受和弟弟慢悠悠的消遣属于他们的时光。

为期五天的巴黎之旅很快就结束了，在最后一天，两兄弟到商场为父母和好朋友选购了一些礼物。选礼物的事情Thor总是喜欢交给弟弟，因为他自己的眼光着实不怎么好。Loki为Odin挑选了一条低调而稳重的深蓝色领带，为Frigga挑选了一条温柔且优雅的丝巾。

Loki嘟着嘴有些恋恋不舍，Thor把Loki的脸揉来揉去，并承诺自己还会再带他来巴黎。Loki被Thor牵着上飞机时，还向铁塔的方向挥了挥手，然后严肃地宣布一件大事， “哥哥，我喜欢度蜜月！我要和你度蜜月一辈子！”

Thor看着一脸认真的Loki，先是笑了出来，然后自己也郑重又认真的回答，“我也喜欢。”他实在是爱极了这个天真可爱地过分的糯米团子。

TBC


	7. 夏令营

Thor推着商场的购物手推车，坐在购物篮里的Loki指着货架上的布丁，“哥哥，我要这个，这个，还有那个樱桃味的，对，草莓味的拿八个。”Thor听话地往购物车里放了一堆的布丁，又推着Loki到了牛奶区。两兄弟在为暑假夏令营做准备，Thor倒是没什么要买的，而Loki决定带一箱子布丁到训练营。

期末考试结束后，Thor就要参加为期一周的篮球夏令营，而Loki则参加为期两周的钢琴训练夏令营。Thor看着闷闷不乐的Loki往行李箱塞着布丁，弟弟嘟着嘴，一脸不乐意。Thor只好走到Loki身边，把他抱到自己腿上，用大手揉了揉Loki的小脸，半是哄半是保证，“两周很快就过去了，你要乖，等你回来我带你去Valkyrie店里吃甜品好吗？”

Loki不情不愿地点点头，唉，要离开哥哥，哪怕是自己再喜欢的钢琴也吸引不了他的兴趣。第二天天还没亮，Odinson两兄弟便被送去了夏令营。

篮球训练营里除了有Asgard学院的学生，还有其他地区的学生也会一起参与比赛训练。Thor和好友拎着行李到宿舍的时候，已经有两个人在收拾着床铺。和Thor同一个宿舍的除了Fandral，Hogun和Heimdall外，还有来自纽约布鲁克林区的Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes。几个男孩快速地打闹成了一片，直到集合哨声响了起来，五个少年才急冲冲地向操场跑去。

Loki整理好床褥后，便一声不吭地坐在窗边看书。一个男生啪嗒一下就坐在了Loki旁边，然而Loki头也没有抬，自顾自地看书。男生的嘴角不自然的抽搐了一下，他还从未受到过这种待遇。

“Hey，我是Tony Stark。”少年友好地伸出了手，见Loki没有握手的打算，又悻悻地抽回了手抓了抓自己棕色的头发，他就是莫名想和这个安静地黑发少年搭话。  
“Hey，我可以叫你小鹿斑比吗？”Tony不死心地继续讲着话。  
“Loki Odinson”，Loki终于抬起了头，惊讶于原来这个聒噪的男生长得如此好看，柔顺的棕发在阳光照耀下熠熠发光，浓密的眼睫毛和完美的星星眼正扑闪扑闪地看着自己。

Tony往Loki的方向挤了挤，用身体挨着Loki和他一起看书。Tony看了几行后就失去了兴趣，因为Loki手里捧着的是《莎士比亚十四行诗》。

Thor作为队长带领Asgard队，而Steve则带领Midgard队，在正式训练前先展开了一场激烈的友谊赛。比赛进行地很激烈，球员们在篮球场上尽情地挥洒着汗水，一度进行到白热化状态，最后Steve投下的关键三分使Midgard取得了胜利。

Thor和Steve撞了撞肩膀，又互相击了手肘，这是属于他们特有的打招呼方式。两个金发少年边用毛巾擦着汗边走回宿舍洗澡，打算换下这一身汗味的球服。

在其他室友使用洗手间的时间，Thor掏出手机，拨通了Loki的电话。在钢琴室练琴的Loki一看到是Thor的来电，就假装自己要去厕所，躲了起来接电话。

“哥哥！”Loki的声音听起来很激动，虽然只是刚来一天，但这已经让Loki开始想念他的哥哥了。  
“嘿，小团子，第一天还习惯吗？哥哥刚打了一场友谊篮球赛，输了。”其实Thor并不在意刚刚比赛输了，但他就是想故意装作很失落的样子，不得不说，他很享受弟弟奶声奶气的安慰。

“那...那Loki给哥哥一个抱抱，哥哥那么棒，一定会再赢回来的！”带着浓浓奶音的安慰从电话里传来，让Thor不由得对着空气露出了八颗牙的灿烂笑容。  
“有Loki的安慰，哥哥觉得好多了。你呢，钢琴练得怎么样呢？”  
“还可以，教我们上课的老师很厉害呢！还有哦，今天认识了一个好朋友，他很有趣。”  
“噢？Loki的新朋友吗？是谁？”Thor不由得有些惊讶，他很少听到Loki会提到朋友这个词。  
“嗯呢，他叫Tony Stark，是个很有趣的人。”

虽然为Loki交到新朋友而感到高兴，但Thor听弟弟夸奖了别人，心里还是隐隐约约有一点不开心。努力的忽略自己的小情绪，两兄弟又瞎聊了一会儿，Loki就赶回去集训了。

井然有序的篮球训练充实了这群活力过剩的男生们，然而认真训练的Thor总会想Loki在做什么，吃饭的Thor总会想Loki有没有乖乖吃饭，睡前的Thor总会担心Loki会不会睡不习惯。尽管他们每天晚上都视频聊天，Thor还是很想他的弟弟。

Thor对着屏幕亲了一口，和他弟弟道了晚安。他的室友们还在进行卧床夜谈，并开始拉着他加入。  
Fandral打趣道，“说真的，Thor，你不要像个弟控一样天天抱着电话跟你弟弟聊天好吗？说不定你弟都觉得你很烦。”  
“我很羡慕你有弟弟，我都没有...”，Steve看着这几天Thor和Loki的相处，这让他很是羡慕。  
而Hogun则叹了一口气，“你们是不知道，Thor为了他弟让我们在球场都等了多少次了...”  
“就是说啊，天天晚上和弟弟打电话，我们整整一个假期没见面你都没有发过一条短信给我！”Heimdall也补充了一把刀。

不等他们说完揭自己的短，Thor就一个飞了一个软绵绵的枕头到Hogun的头上，莫名其妙的，五个男生就玩起了枕头大战。在宿舍床褥上踩来踩去，枕头在空中滑下一条又一条抛物线。

Tony在闲暇时间喜欢摆弄一些机甲，在钢琴课上也总是走神，老师一问三不知，每次都向Loki发出求救的信号。Loki虽然很无奈，但每次都会悄悄地打手势告诉他答案。

Tony一边拆卸机甲，一边和Loki大倒苦水，“唉，其实我都不想来这个烂训练营，可是妈妈偏说这有助于培养我的艺术气息...”，连好看的眉眼都皱成了一块。

放下书的Loki走到Tony身旁，和他一起玩起了机甲。“我倒是很喜欢钢琴，不过我也不想来，我想和我哥哥一起玩，可是妈妈希望我多参加这些活动。”Loki白皙的手把玩着零件，而Tony的注意力则被他手上的戒指吸引了过去。

“咦，你怎么会有戒指？”  
“喔，就是我把我哥娶了，就有一个戒指了，你看这戒指上还刻着他的名字呢。怎么样，我的戒指好看吧？”Loki脱下戒指，在Tony面前炫耀了一番，语气满是骄傲跟得意。

Tony看着戒指，他不得不承认，这个戒指确实很好看，而自己也想要一个，从来只有他和别人炫耀，什么时候轮到他羡慕别人了。

他马上掏出手机给自己妈妈打了个电话，“妈妈，我朋友有个很好看的戒指，对，我也要，而且我要最贵的。”  
“Sweetheart，你还小并不需要戴戒指。”电话里传来一个无奈又温柔的女声。  
“不，我不管，我就要戒指，要最贵最好的！我就要！”Tony执拗地就是非要一个戒指，而且要比Loki的戒指好看，这样才能扳回一城。  
“好好好，等你回来，妈妈带你去买”，Stark夫人最终还是无奈地答应了。

“你等着吧Loki，到时候我会有一个比你更好看的戒指！”打完电话的Tony一脸得意。  
Loki先是无所谓地摊了摊手，说了句“真幼稚，谁要跟你比”，紧接着又加了一句，“反正我哥哥送的就是最好看，我的戒指全世界最好看。”和哥哥有关的话题，Loki还是要争个第一。

“才不是，我的肯定比你贵！我家有钱！”  
“我家也有钱！你都没有人送你戒指！”  
“到时候来比比啊！我要弄个超大的钻石！”  
“你没有哥哥！我这还刻了哥哥的名字！”  
“那我就刻我自己的名字！”  
“反正我的最好看！”   
“我的好看！我的！我的！”

正当两个人吵得不可开交的时候，宿舍管理员走了进来，示意两人再吵就到走廊罚站，两个少年这才停止了争辩。

一周的篮球训练营已经结束，已经玩得很好的几个少年到了分别的时刻，互相留了联系方式，并相约好放假的时候一起打球。整整七天没有看到Loki的Thor心急如焚地坐上司机的车，并不停地催促他往钢琴夏令营的方向赶。

Thor背着行李在门口等自己的宝贝弟弟，因为他不是教职人员所以没有办法进入训练营。接到哥哥电话的Loki，马上抛下和自己吃饭的Tony，一路快跑到门口。黑色的发丝在空中迎风飘扬，可爱的小少年挥舞着双手，兴高采烈地朝自己的哥哥飞奔而去。

栏杆外的Thor只能摸摸弟弟的头，又稍微用力地捏了捏因运动而有些微微泛红的脸蛋，天知道他有多想给弟弟一个拥抱。Loki的额头有些许细密的汗珠，脸颊好像又瘦了一些，这不禁让Thor有些心疼。

Thor一边询问弟弟在训练营的情况，一边拿出手帕给弟弟擦汗。Loki的眼睛明亮亮地看着Thor，一向少言少语的Loki也就只有在哥哥面前才会有说不完的话语。从钢琴课的难度讲到了餐厅的饭菜，又讲到了Tony。

“Hey！Loki！”气喘吁吁跟着跑过来的Tony马上就注意到了Loki面前的金发大个。  
“你好Tony Stark，我是Thor Odinson，Loki和我说起过你。”Thor礼貌地打了个招呼。一秒装正经的Tony和Thor握了握手，棕色的大眼向Loki眨了眨，“我们马上要集合了。”

和哥哥挥了挥手，Loki和Tony就蹦蹦跳跳地跑了，当然弟弟总是会时不时回头叫Thor快点回家，然而Thor坚持要在门口看着Loki逐渐消失的身影。

“Tony Stark！”Loki双手抱在胸前，一脸怒意地看着正在美滋滋吃布丁的Tony。  
“怎么了？怎么了？”Tony虽然有些不明所以，但还是没有停下自己吃甜食的动作。  
“你一口气吃掉我五个布丁！”  
“还以为多大个事呢，回去给你买一百个。”悠哉悠哉的富二代少年Tony甚至翘起了二郎腿。

Loki还是黑着个脸，剩下的这几天都没有布丁可以吃了。  
“别生气了小鹿斑比...我不是故意的...”Tony见Loki真的生气了，有些窘迫的看着愠怒的黑发少年，停下了口中吞咽的动作。  
“算了算了，说好的，回去赔我一百个！”

在和Tony的打闹中，钢琴训练营也快接近尾声了。期间Thor每天都会在训练营门口等Loki，然后Loki总会在休息时间跑到门口和哥哥聊天，再顺便悄悄带回一包布丁和Tony分食。为此，Tony Stark欠下了不少布丁债务，并承诺在夏令营结束后全部加倍赔偿。

Frigga和Thor都在门口等着接Loki回家，黑发少年和棕发少年结伴走了出来。一辆黑色豪华轿车下来了一位管家，把Tony的行李接过手中，Tony有些不舍地和Loki拥抱了一下，然后挥了挥手坐进了轿车里。

Tony打开车窗表示回家以后一定会让妈妈给他买个大钻戒，到时候他会带着布丁去Asgard庄园找Loki。而黑发少年则扬了扬手中的布丁债券，点点头示意期待他的到来。经过半个月的相处，Loki第一次知道了拥有朋友的快乐。

“My darling，夏令营如何？玩的开心吗？有没有想念妈妈？”Frigga感觉许久未见自己的小儿子，怜爱地在他的小脸上亲了亲表示自己的想念。  
“妈妈，为什么我回家的时候你从来不问这些。”Thor假装吃醋地模样让Frigga不禁笑出了声。  
Thor和Loki的左手十指紧扣，Frigga则牵着Loki的右手，三个人边说边笑地回家。

TBC


	8. lucky kiss

Loki在家练习着钢琴，Thor躺在沙发上单手托着腮看着弟弟练琴，虽然他已经看了足足有两个小时了，但他仍然觉得很有意思。Loki练久了也会停下来歇会儿，Thor拍了拍沙发，示意弟弟坐下来，然后给弟弟揉揉肩膀，捏捏手掌，按摩弟弟因为长时间练琴而发酸的肌肉。

过了一会儿，管家Sophia便告知他们，Tony来了。Loki马上欢呼了起来，然后急忙跑到门口迎接。Tony挑了挑眉，直接把Loki揽进怀里，蜜糖色的眼里全是兴奋，“小鹿斑比！好久不见了！我来赔你布丁了。”他的身后还跟着两个保镖，手里捧着一箱箱的甜品。

“也就一周没见而已好吗，赶紧松开我。”Loki虽然嘴上说着不乐意，但还是把Tony抱了个满怀。

Thor看见自己弟弟的兴奋劲，莫名又有了一点说不清道不明的小情绪。“赶紧进屋，别在门口傻站着了”，Thor把大家都带进客厅里，然后不动声色地牵回Loki。

“看见没！小鹿斑比！我的戒指，钻石比你的大吧！”Tony一边咋咋呼呼地往Loki旁边蹭，一边在他面前晃动着自己的手，得意洋洋地显摆自己缠着妈妈买的钻石戒指。

“还有还有！我这上面刻了我自己的名字！”稚气十足的Tony更是把戒指取下来，一把塞到了Loki的手里。

然后开始了新一轮的戒指大比拼，Thor看着吵来吵去的Loki和Tony，在沙发上笑的眼泪都快出来了。到最后，两个人吵得面红耳赤也没分出个胜负来。

父母的繁忙让Tony常常感觉到孤单，不得不说，他实在是很享受和Loki吵架的时刻。他绝不会轻易地承认，Loki是他第一个真心的朋友，哪怕是年仅十岁，Tony Stark也要有绝对的面子。

就是这样Tony在接下来的几年里，总是时不时跑到Loki家里来串门。Frigga在第一次见到Tony时，就被他的甜言蜜语和可爱的蜜糖眼睛虏获了芳心。更重要的是，Tony是自己高傲的小儿子唯一承认的朋友。

Steve和Bucky在放假的时候总会约上Thor和他的几个哥们一起打篮球，在球场上，青春洋溢的男孩们肆意的挥霍着他们的青春和快乐。

“Steve加油！Midgard加油！”  
“Thor加油！Asgard加油！”

一年一度的高校篮球杯又来了，这是纽约全部高校联合举办的篮球比赛，每年比赛进行到最后时都只剩下Midgard和Asgard两所高校争夺冠军。两队中，有两个男孩的人气总是居高不下，每场比赛都有来自各校的女孩为他们呐喊加油。

“接下来出场的是Asgard校园的拉拉队！掌声欢迎！”  
话音刚落，一段动感的音乐便响了起来，穿着性感队服的少女就在球场上跳起了整齐划一的舞蹈。

“啊啊啊啊！那是Jane Foster！她真的太美了！”  
“天呐！快看！Jane女神出场了！”  
拉拉队队长Jane Foster在学校里面的知名度不亚于Thor，每年学生私下举办的校园女神评选活动她总能稳坐第一。

在大家的欢呼下，篮球比赛正式开始。  
Loki和Tony在观众席第一排看着激烈的赛况，心都提到了嗓子眼。Asgard和Midgard可以说是势均力敌，双方都已经熟悉的老对手了。

Thor抢下第一个进攻篮板，夺得本场第一分。Steve紧跟其后，他晃开了防守的Hogun，展示了惊人的弹跳力后，直接命中三分。凭着Steve的爆发，他们拿下了暂时性的胜利。在中场休息前，Midgard领先Asgard三分。

10分钟的休息时间里，两队双方都在商量策略并分配进攻与防守任务。Loki的眼睛则牢牢地固定在那个大汗淋漓地金发少年身上。

那个散发着耀眼光芒的少年，正大步朝着自己走了过来。这几年里，Loki不曾错过Thor的每一场篮球比赛，正如Thor也不曾错过Loki参加的每一场钢琴大赛。

金发少年朝Loki露出了一个八颗牙的笑容，仿佛灿烂得让Loki睁不开眼。观众席的女生都发出了尖叫声，对他们来说Thor的笑容实在是好看的有些过于犯规了。但Thor总是无视那些对他来说甚至有些恼人的声音，他的眼里只有面前的小小黑发少年。

“Brother，now give me a lucky kiss”，Thor像只索吻的大金毛犬，然后把自己整个脸都凑到了Loki面前。Thor脸上的汗珠顺着脸颊一路滑落到下颚角，Loki总会拿出自己干净的手帕替哥哥擦汗，然后在哥哥的唇上啄一下，再附赠一个Thor看不腻的笑容说，“哥哥，加油！”

这可以说是Thor每场比赛中场休息时的固定项目----向弟弟索要一个lucky kiss。全校都知道Thor Odinson有一个天才弟弟，他宠他的弟弟宠得要命。在校园里，常常可以看到一个金发大个牵着小小的黑发少年在Asgard每一个角落穿梭。

Loki班上的女生每天最期待的便是Thor来接弟弟的时刻，青春期的少女双眼都冒着爱心看着校园里最出众的男生，可惜的是Thor从来都不会看别人一眼，他的目光永远都专注于那个收拾书包的弟弟。

中场休息结束后，Thor更加积极，对Midgard发起了猛攻，扭转了局面。再最后一节，Thor突破了Bucky的防守，三分球10投6中，为Asgard贡献了18分。比赛结束时，Asgard反超Midgard五分取得了胜利。

“耶！！！！wow！！！！”  
“Thor Odinson！Thor Odinson！Thor Odinson！”  
“Asgard！Asgard！”

Asgard学院的学生们因为胜利的到来而异常的兴奋，毕竟上一年的冠军是Midgard学院。球场上的双方队员也都拥抱在了一起，激动过后讨论了晚上聚餐的地点和时间。

“弟弟，你还不换衣服吗？我们等会儿就出发了哦。”洗过澡的Thor，依靠在Loki的房门，一边低着头快速的回复着朋友们催促的信息。

Loki还是保持着在沙发里看书的姿势，丝毫没有要准备出门的意思，“我不去啦哥哥，你去吧，我不喜欢太吵的地方。”

虽然内心真的很想和弟弟一起参与这种庆祝派对， 但Thor知道自己弟弟喜静的性格。亲了亲弟弟的额头并保证自己会早点回来后，便赶紧换了鞋就赶往集合地。

当Thor推开餐吧玻璃门的时候，就被Fandral，Steve和Bucky等小伙伴来了个击掌熊抱。餐吧里正播放着《Up all night》，一群青春洋溢的高中生在庆祝着他们的狂欢，欢快的旋律让每一个人都忍不住跟着扭动身体。

“不如我们来玩真心话大冒险的游戏！”  
“好啊好啊！来就来，谁怕谁！”  
也不知是谁提议，一群人就兴致勃勃地转起了酒瓶子。

“我选真心话。”第一个被瓶子转到的Bucky做了个委屈脸，一脸紧张地看着Fandral。  
“那你的初吻对象是谁？”

“呃---呃---严格说初吻的话...那应该是Steve....但大家不要误会，我和Steve从小就一起长大，我住他家隔壁，然后在我五岁那年....”Bucky一脸慌张地解释，但是他话还没说完，就被大家的起哄打断了。

“噢！你和Steve！Bucky！wow---wow---！”一群男生故意的起着哄，明知是小时候的玩笑，却还是把Bucky和Steve逗得耳根子都红透了。

“轮到你了Thor，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“真心话吧！”  
“全校女生谁的身材最辣！”  
“...没有想过...你知道我没有关注过这些...换一个吧”  
“好吧，你最想和谁共度一夜？”  
“Loki”  
“除了家人以外！Thor Odinson你会不会玩！”  
“好吧好吧，我还是自罚三杯吧，饶了我吧...”Thor一脸苦兮兮地灌了三大杯啤酒。

坐在隔壁桌的Jane一直看着Thor，连他猛灌啤酒的样子她都觉得是那么可爱。Jane喜欢Thor是大家都知道的事，Jane也从来没有遮遮掩掩，她就是大大方方地承认了自己喜欢他。就在那个普通的无法再普通的下午，Jane抱着一堆书在走廊里跑动，还有几分钟她就要迟到了。

“砰！”一声，Jane和一个男生撞了个满怀。  
“抱歉抱歉，不好意思。”男生赶紧低下头一边捡书一边道歉，当他抬起头时，Jane的心怦怦直跳。湛蓝的眼睛带着满分歉意，金色的头发仿佛熠熠生光，声音低沉却带着青春期男生特有的活力，就是这么一刻，Thor毫无预兆般的闯进了Jane的心里，那个普通的下午从此被赋予了不一样的意义。

当然了，Jane成为拉拉队队长也只是为了离Thor更近一点。她对自己有自信，没有人会不喜欢Jane Foster。Thor大概是唯一一个不知道自己正被校园女神喜欢着的人了，Jane只当Thor是还不想恋爱或者反应比较慢，毕竟从没看过Thor有过任何女朋友，但她有的是耐心。

“我也要加入你们，这么有趣的游戏我怎么能不参与。”  
“wow！我们当然欢迎Jane加入我们！”Hogun一边吹着口哨一边暗暗踢了踢Thor的脚，暗示他抓住机会。

Thor一脸的不明就里，用眼神示意Hogun，他不明白什么意思。Hogun简直无语透顶了，他决定自己帮好兄弟一把，免得Thor都快要高中毕业了还没谈过恋爱。

“现在我们规定只能大冒险！总是真心话有什么意思。”  
“对对对！赞同赞同！”  
“这次的大冒险是转到的人要亲自己左边的人，大家准备好，3,2,1，开始！”

玻璃酒瓶在桌子上转呀转，最后晃晃悠悠地停在了Jane的面前，大家的目光瞬间齐刷刷地看着Jane和Thor，对的，Jane刚刚恰好就坐在了Thor的右边。按照游戏规则，Jane得和Thor接吻。Thor瞬间有点不知所措，他本来就不喜欢玩这种大冒险游戏，他甚至怀疑这是Hogun故意在为难他。但如果目前拒绝Jane，那真的太不绅士了，会让Jane很尴尬。

“亲他！亲他！亲他！”唯恐天下不乱的Heimdall带着大家一起起哄，Jane的脸颊变得通红，她有些害羞地看着Thor，犹豫着自己该不该亲上去。

“Kiss him！Kiss him！kiss！Kiss him！”小伙伴们一边拍着手掌打节拍，一边恶作剧般地坏笑起哄。而在这时音乐换成了《Kiss you》，歌词让Thor更加的面红耳赤，他只好向Jane点点头，然后绅士又主动地凑到了Jane的面前。

Jane轻轻地把头靠了过去，紧张得连气息都屏住了，这是她最靠近Thor的一刻。Thor温热的气息打在了Jane的脸上，沁入鼻息的淡淡发香让Jane的心跳快得不能自已。一个轻得不能再轻的吻落在了Thor的唇上，犹如蜻蜓点水一般，随后两个人便红着脸分开了。

Thor如释重负般的松了一口气，转头的一瞬间他看到了餐吧门口一闪而过的黑发身影。他对这个身影实在太过熟悉，他慌张地站起身，也顾不得和身边的朋友解释，连手机都没有拿就冲了出去。

“Loki！”

TBC


	9. 自慰

Loki其实已经听到Thor在背后不停地喊他，可他就是不想回应。他跑到小巷子里，蹲在拐角处开始胡思乱想，越想越委屈。他简直讨厌死Thor了，他像是做什么什么重大的决定，然后对自己点了点头，想着今晚回家就把脖子上的戒指项链狠狠地还给他，然后宣布他们正式决裂。

就在Loki演着苦情戏的时候，Thor的脚步声越来越近，把Loki紧张地大气都不敢喘。

“Loki--Loki---你在哪？Loki---”

在昏暗的路灯下，Thor看到了街角有个毛茸茸的脑袋耷拉着抵在膝盖上，看起来可怜极了。Thor大步地跑到弟弟身边，像往常一样一把捞起Loki。可弟弟还在气头上，不停地蹬着脚要挣脱哥哥的怀抱，嘴里还在喊着，“你这个大坏蛋！我再也不要和你一起玩了！你走！”

Thor把Loki紧紧地箍在自己的怀里，任由弟弟锤着自己的后背。等到Loki渐渐冷静下来后，Thor才开口解释，“我们只是在玩大冒险，只是一个误会，以后我再也不玩了好不好，不要生气了弟弟。”

Loki抬起头一言不发地看着Thor，脸上还挂着两条泪痕，鼻头通红。“你是不是不要我了--呜呜呜---哥哥，你有女朋友了是吗？”带着浓浓的鼻音，Loki一边哽咽的说着话，另一边好不容易止住的眼泪又开始滴滴答答落了下来。

Thor用力地揉了揉Loki后脑勺的头发，然后叹了口气，“唉，我该拿你怎么办呢。”Loki不明白他的话，只当是Thor在默认他有女朋友的事实，眼泪因此流的更凶。

金发少年自然是看不得自己弟弟的委屈模样，哪怕自己心里万般想法，也只得先安抚怀里的小人儿，温热的手掌轻轻摩挲Loki的脸颊，指腹温柔地擦过Loki脸上的泪水。

Loki作势要把脖子上的项链扯下来却被Thor一把握住了手腕，“Loki，听我说，听我说，都只是一个游戏。我保证我以后不会再亲别的女孩子了好吗。我以前没有女朋友！现在也没有女朋友！以后更不会有！”

“再说了，你八岁的时候不是娶了我吗。我都嫁给你了，还怎么找女朋友。”Thor扬了扬挂在自己脖子上的项链，Loki这时候才破涕为笑。

 

Odin看到两个儿子回来了，顺势放下了手中的合同，托了托鼻子上的眼镜，向他们招了招手。

Thor和Loki顺从地在沙发边上坐下，Loki面对父亲时总是特别紧张，下意识地咽了咽口水，绿眸子的眼底透露着一丝的怯意。

“大学已经安排好了，你们两个都到Vanaheim的商学院，为以后经营Odinson集团做准备。”

Odin此时的眼神也褪去了平时的严肃，嘴角也捎带着一丝笑意，显然很满意自己的安排。毕竟Vanaheim是全球最顶尖的学校，能给他们带来最高等的教育，这正是他们的人生所需要的。

Loki张了张口有些哑然，却什么也没说，他只是不敢说，他能感觉到父亲对自己总是更严厉的，而对哥哥的笑容总是比自己多。最终，他只是点了点头，回答道，“是的，父亲。”

而Thor只是无奈地点点头，他知道他的人生从一开始就被父亲安排好了，他知道自己肩负着继承一个庞大集团的责任，当然他也不打算卸下。只不过，Loki的梦想一直是考上Jotunheim，读自己热爱的音乐，成为一名钢琴家。

Loki有些落寞地回到了自己的房间，又把Jotunheim的宣传册从抽屉里拿了出来，原本崭新的册子已经被翻到起了皱褶。Loki总是幻想着自己有一天也能成为这浪漫古典音乐学院里的一员，在琴键上释放自己的灵魂与自由。小少年眼里的光逐渐地变得黯淡，就像他的理想一般，Loki叹了口气把宣传册小心翼翼地放进了垃圾桶，然后对它告别，“再见了，挚爱的Jotunheim。”

有些紧张的Thor叩了叩书房门，又调整了自己的呼吸。深呼吸，Thor Odinson，你可以的，深呼吸，在暗暗为自己打过气后，Thor进了书房，定了定神站到了Odin面前。

“父亲，我想，Loki不应该浪费他的音乐天赋去念商学院，他可以考上Jotunheim，完成梦想。”Thor的眼里声音里都透露着殷切的热诚。

“Thor，Odinson集团你总归是要继承的，而Loki是辅助你打理集团的最佳人选，我希望你能明白我的良苦用心。”即使Odin的语气平缓，却能听出话里的决绝。

“父亲，请原谅我的不明白，我认为我不需要Loki协助我。Jotunheim是载誉全球的音乐学院，为什么要让他放弃梦想？却只是为了协助我管理集团？”

“你知道怎么样是对他最好的吗！读音乐学院？然后当一个落魄贫穷的艺术家？”Odin被Thor的话激得有些恼怒，不由得把声音也提高了几度。

哪怕是激怒父亲，Thor也豁出去了，“你凭什么掌控我们的人生！父亲，我只求您让Loki做他想做的事！如果您不让Loki去Jotunheim，那我也不会听您安排去Vanaheim！”

“Thor Odinson！别忘了你的姓氏！”

“对，正因为我的姓氏，我才失去掌控自己人生的权利！难道你还要剥夺Loki的人生吗！”

Odin的脸色变得极差，他从未想过Thor竟敢用如此强硬的态度和他谈话。

“父亲，我恳求您！请您让Loki去Jotunheim，而我一切都会听从您的安排。”

“父亲，这是我这些年来第一次对您恳求！请您允许。”即使是请求，Thor的语气里也带着不容拒绝的坚持，哪怕对方是他的父亲。

双方僵持了一会儿没有说话，最后Odin妥协了，“好，那就这样，但我不希望你成为一个过度感情用事的人，我的孩子。”

Thor殷切的眼神里满是对父亲的感激，他终于放下了自己紧张的神经，毕竟这是他第一次和父亲“谈判”。

他几乎是用尽全力奔跑着到Loki的房间，黑发小人儿正把脸埋进被子里，Thor把弟弟抱起，不用看也知道这时的Loki一定是满脸泪花。

“Loki，父亲说了，你可以念Jotunheim。”

“你说什么--！父亲不是说我们都要去Vanaheim吗？”

“啊！哥哥！谢谢！我真的--真的--太开心了，”Loki只是稍加思考就知道这一定是Thor为他争取的机会，他总是尽力满足自己的全部愿望，小少年的心里满是对哥哥的感动。

“天呐！哥哥，我简直不敢相信！我太--太开心了--太开心了...我可以去Jotunheim！！”Loki激动地在Thor的脸上胡乱地亲吻着，双手抱着Thor的后脑勺，又重重地在金发少年的唇上亲了一口，发出响亮的“啵”的一声。

Loki的脸因为过度兴奋而涨得通红，黑色的碎发零零星星散落在额前，绿眸还噙着尚未蒸发的泪珠，粉红的嘴巴还在滔滔不绝地对自己介绍Jotunheim的历史，这让Thor觉得一切都是值得的。

直到Thor躺在自己房间，他的脑海里都还是Loki绯红的脸颊，这让Thor的呼吸逐渐变得有些急促。他认命般地看向自己的下半身，裤裆处已经隆起了一个包。

这不是第一次发生了，每当他想起Loki的各种可爱模样便总是无法克制自己的生理欲望。Thor不得不承认当他第一次意识到自己对还小的弟弟有欲望时，他内心的震撼远远超过了他的想象，巨大的愧疚感几乎要把他淹没。他记得，第二天他根本不知道怎么面对仍旧干净纯粹的弟弟。

几乎每一次Thor都是冲凉水让自己冷静下来，而今晚，他决定给自己一次放纵的机会。他慢慢地把手伸向了自己的阴茎，握住柱身上下撸动了起来。脑海里想着的是Loki甜甜的笑容，还对着自己喊着，“哥哥！”

Loki的一颦一笑，他的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，所有的一切都让Thor疯狂，他不知道自己这变态般的占有欲是从哪里来的。他只知道，当他幻想着Loki的手握在自己性器上的那一刻，手里的勃起变得更加的火热。

Thor陷入了晕眩的想象中，他没有办法控制自己脑海里淫靡色情的画面。Loki会用着他那弹钢琴的手指轻轻地抚慰自己性器的前端，甚至调皮地抠弄马眼，也许他还会捣乱的用小舌尖顶弄一下自己的性器。

每当Thor意识到自己已经有些疯狂的时候，想要把这一切都拉回正轨的时候，却无法动弹。他的欲望在疯狂地叫嚣，他的心在疯狂地渴求着Loki，他没有办法停下来，即使他想，又或者他不想。

如果，只是如果，如果Loki愿意含住他的阴茎，也许他会像吃冰淇淋那样舔舐。抬起头时，Loki泛红的眼角，和微微湿着汗的碎发无疑都是对Thor的折磨。也许自己会忍不住在他的嘴里冲刺，光是想象到这个画面，Thor就本能地加快了上下撸动的节奏，一股湿润的液体便从顶端喷射而出，快感从释放过的阴茎传递到了大脑，直达心脏。

Thor瘫在床上，任凭浊液从小腹流向床单。这是他第一次跟随了自己的内心，放纵自己沉醉在堕落中。他觉得自己真的是疯了，竟然想着弟弟自慰了。快感过后是加倍的愧疚感，还有羞耻感，零零碎碎的想象又汇聚成了Loki纯粹的眼睛。

他很清楚地知道自己对Loki的感情绝不止亲情，至于其他，他不敢奢望。他向Frigga保证过，会把Loki是领养的秘密烂在心里。可他却意识到了自己对Loki接近疯狂的占有欲，他害怕自己会伤害到他。可天知道，自己是有多爱他。

Loki是那么的天真无暇，他值得世界上最美好的一切。Thor也很清楚Loki在长大后，会慢慢褪去对兄长的依赖，成为一个顶天立地的男子汉，然后娶妻生子，度过美满的一生。而对弟弟产生不该有的欲望的自己，才应该堕入黑暗，在黑暗的角落看着Loki明亮的笑容，并为之守护，这才是自己一生的使命。

往后的生活里，Thor都在竭尽全力地扮演着一个好哥哥的角色，他想Loki正是需要这个。

TBC


	10. 失控

细雨席卷了整个波士顿，窗纱在暖黄的台灯下摇曳着裙边，窝在墙角的少年伸直了双腿，背部抵靠着窗璧，似有似无的小雨点润湿了他裸露的肌肤。

疲惫不堪的身体仿佛拖拽着黑发少年不停地陷入沉睡，他再一次强迫自己保持清醒，他焦躁不安的心此刻更是堵得慌。身上又青又紫的痕迹还没消退，酸涩的眼睛强睁着看向门口，Thor连续三天的消失让Loki彻底慌了心神。

Thor向诸神发誓，他并非有意如此，只是他不知道怎么面对，他几乎是落荒而逃。

当他从床上彻底清醒的那一刻，看到Loki蜷缩在自己怀里，身上布满了情欲的痕迹，他的大脑一片空白。他连对不起都说的磕磕绊绊，怀中人只是紧皱着眉头并没醒来，Thor的情绪在那一瞬间溃不成军。

大街上，熙熙攘攘的街道上还弥漫着松饼的丝丝甜味，广场上还有舔吻和吞食的小鸟。一个金发男人走到岸边，颓唐地靠着树干。Thor想他大概是疯了，才会这样克制不住自己，是他拉着干净纯粹的弟弟坠入了阴冷的黑暗。

一大早Thor便从纽约匆忙赶到波士顿，那是Loki毕业汇演的日子。尽管在大学期间Loki已经拿下不少钢琴大赛的奖项，成为了乐界最炽手可热的新星，但他仍耗费了无数心血去准备他在学校的最后一场演出。

学校的礼堂里正进行着最后的彩排，Thor早早在观众席上坐着，Loki在琴凳上坐直了身子，一双白皙的手掀起琴盖，清脆悠扬的琴声便在礼堂盈盈绕绕。Thor沉迷在Loki的琴声里，不管是看了多少次，他仍会为此时此刻的黑发少年怦然心动。

彩排结束后，一个扎着马尾辫的女生拿着矿泉水蹦蹦跳跳走到了Loki身边，Thor记得，这是弟弟话剧社的成员，还和Loki一起作为男女主参演了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。他看话剧时简直嫉妒的发疯，不知是Loki演的太好还是自己的占有欲已经太强，他看到Loki，不对，是罗密欧，为了朱丽叶自杀时，Thor不止一次想冲上舞台把弟弟强行带走。

“Loki！预祝你这次汇演顺利哦！我会在观众席为你加油的！”Anne的笑容总是甜甜的，脸上还有两个小酒窝。

“谢谢你Anne，戏剧社最近还好吗？我最近太忙了没有时间参加戏剧社最后一场演出，真的很抱歉。”Loki眨巴着绿眸，带着礼貌的微笑对Anne说道，简单的对话却让Anne的心脏不受控制地怦怦直跳。

“戏剧社最近很好，不过关于台词方面我想请你帮忙做最后一次修改可以吗，明天就要公演了，时间有点紧急。”

“那等我的汇演完毕，我看看剧本。”Loki点点头答应了，和戏剧相关的话，他也不介意多花一点时间，更何况他对合作多次的搭档并不反感。

坐在观众席的Thor却很不是滋味，弟弟和Anne两人靠的很近，看起来像在说着悄悄话，脸上还带着笑容，要知道他弟弟从小到大就不喜欢对除了他和Frigga以外的人笑。

过了一会儿，正式汇演便开始了。Loki确保了Thor坐在观众席后，便把双手再一次搭在了琴键上。无论是《小夜曲》还是《协奏曲》都从灵动的手指娓娓传来，或是铿锵有力又或是恬静自持，单纯而丰富的表演让礼堂里的所有人都沉醉在Loki的琴声里。

“接下的《For you》，我献给我生命中最重要的人。”Loki站起身对观众礼貌地稍稍弯腰鞠了一躬，眼神和Thor的目光刚好撞击在一起，Loki从来都无法抗拒从Thor眼睛里传来的炽烈爱意。

琴曲悠悠扬扬，犹如冬日阳光般温暖慵懒，随着高音的滑落，像是宝石互相碰撞，清脆又愉悦。这是属于Loki和Thor的第一首曲子，曲子里尽是哥哥对自己的宠溺，甜的像是一杯温纯的牛奶。

汇演结束，黑发少年站起身再次鞠躬答谢，亮晶晶的眼睛里盛满了对这个世界的期待。Thor望着台上耀眼的少年，他忽然觉得自己离他有些远。

蜂拥而至的粉丝拿着大束大束的花围绕在舞台边，穿着笔挺西装的Loki正忙着和热情的粉丝拍照签名。

Loki的音乐天赋不止惊呆了Jotunheim里的音乐教授，随着越来越多的公演，他也累积了不少的粉丝。也是，谁能拒绝一位过分好看的钢琴演奏家呢？

即使Vanaheim和Jotunheim横跨着半个波士顿，这仍然不影响Thor每天风雨无阻到Loki的学校接他下课。他常常看见Loki被同校的男生女生堵在学校里表白，或是递情书巧克力又或者亲手奉上自己织的围巾，只不过这一切都会被Loki礼貌又疏离地拒绝。

Loki的目光越过层层叠叠的人群，找到Thor后又安心了下来，签完名后，他走到哥哥身边，原本只是微笑的嘴角扯起了一个大大的弧度，“哥哥，我今天手很酸！回家帮我按摩！”

Thor笑着点点头，揉乱了Loki原本疏的一丝不苟的头发，心里盘算着今晚回家给弟弟做什么吃。

“Loki！”Anne挥舞着双手跑了过来，手上还扬着剧本。

“对了哥哥，今天我要和戏剧社的成员讨论一下剧本，你先回家，我晚点回去和你一起吃晚餐。”

即使Thor不愿意也没有办法，他只好装作不在意的样子说，“那我先去买菜做饭，你早点回家，或者打电话给我，我过去接你。”

“好的哥哥，八点前我会到家。”

Thor看着Loki和Anne渐渐走出自己的视线，只好叹了口气走出了礼堂。他不是不在意，他在意的就要发疯了，他能看出Anne眼睛里充满了对Loki的爱意和仰慕，可弟弟已经长大了，他有权利选择自己的人生。只是，他还是想自私的把Loki占为己有。

提着大包小包的Thor回了家--只属于Loki和自己的家。在Loki也到波士顿上大学后，Thor便在Loki学校不远处买下了一栋小公寓，他总是不放心Loki独自居住。这几年里，Thor的厨艺以直线上升的速度飞涨。Loki的肠胃不太好还偏好甜食，所以Thor总是变着花样给弟弟做营养餐。

家里的布置很是温馨，一个不大的小露台摆放着一套茶具还有舒适的藤椅，Loki喜欢在午后泡在阳光下喝着茶阅读书籍。阳光也会透过半透明的窗纱洒入客厅，Thor常常在沙发上看着各种商界要闻。半开放的厨房是Thor的领地，他熟练地切着西蓝花，准备着各种食材。

墙上的钟滴答滴答指向八点了，Thor把桌上的饭菜都盖上了透明的盖子，蕴热的水珠氤在了盖璧上，细细落落地滑在桌面上留下一圈圈水渍。Thor有给Loki发过短信，可是对方却没有回复。

发了一小时的呆，Loki还是没有回家也没有回过短信，Thor不禁有些着急，连忙拨了电话过去，可却关机了。Loki因为戏剧或练琴晚回家是常有的事，可他从来都不会不回信息或者关机。

Thor连外套都来不及穿，就拿着车钥匙冲出了家门，五分钟就到了Loki的学校。在校园里转了一圈也没有见到Loki的踪影，小礼堂也是空无一人。哪怕是车里有着冷气，Thor还是急得额头冒汗，不停地拨打着Loki的手机。

Thor胡乱开着车，到了家附近的一个小公园，远处便看到了熟悉的身影，身边还有Anne。Thor开近了些，匆忙下了车，准备带着弟弟一起回家。但他却不敢再走近了，因为他看到Loki正抱着Anne。

Thor的心脏像是被一只手攥住，即使他做过无数次的准备，他还是没有办法直接面对Loki会和别人在一起的事实。Loki看上去是那么的温柔，他轻轻地拍着Anne的后背。身形高大的Loki把Anne完全揽在怀里，用下巴轻轻摩挲着她柔软的金发，一张一合的嘴巴也许正说着甜蜜的情话。

因为还有些距离，Thor听不清他们的话语，可即使如此，Thor也已经快要失控。紧咬着的下唇渗出血，口腔里灌满了血腥味，让Thor的意识稍微清醒了一些。

讨论完剧本后时间已经不早了，Loki本想给哥哥先打个电话，却不料手机没有电了。Loki收拾好东西打算跑回家，却被Anne拉住了衣袖。

“L--Loki，我有些话想和你说...正好我们顺路...我们一起走吧。”整张脸涨得通红的Anne终于鼓起勇气邀请自己暗恋了四年的男生一起走路回家。

Loki只得点点头，他大概能猜到Anne想要对他说什么，他正在思考如何能够把拒绝Anne的伤害降到最低。Loki看起来总是冷的高不可攀，但其实他的心却比谁都柔软。

“其实我已经喜欢你很久了....请你先不要打断我，让我说完...”

“因为我不知道过了今天，我是否还有机会当面和你说我对你的心意。我真的--真的喜欢你很久了，也许你不知道，我甚至在每节Charles教授的课上都在偷看你，我会参加戏剧社也只是因为你。”

“我知道你一定会拒绝我，因为你的目光从来不在我身上。我只是--只是想要表达我的心情。下周六我就要去德国了，也许我们这辈子都没有机会再见面了。”

Anne的眼睛逐渐变得通红，声音也变得哽咽，这让Loki有些难过和愧疚。Anne吸了吸鼻子，用手背把流出的眼泪擦走，“我可以--可以和你拥抱一下吗，然后我们一起吃布丁，这是我自己做的，我知道你喜欢。可以吗，Loki。”

Loki没有办法拒绝，只好轻轻地揽住了她，“祝你在德国一切安好。”这句祝福是Loki所能给予的最大程度了。

Anne紧紧地拥抱着Loki，然后深吸了一口气，松开了手，从公园椅上小心翼翼地拿出了两盒布丁，递了一盒给Loki。

一打开布丁盒，巧克力的香气就溢了出来，不禁让气氛变得轻松不少。两个人静默无言地坐在椅子上吃着布丁，而不远处的Thor却看着弟弟和别人拥抱后又坐下来像小情侣似的吃起了甜品。

所以，我该放弃了吗。Thor觉得周遭的一切都变得灼热，烫的眼里的汗水都争先恐后地涌出来。他飞也似的逃离公园，他觉得自己就快要不能呼吸了。

笼罩弥漫的痛苦让Thor仿佛失去了灵魂，他爱Loki，他清楚这一点。可他不能爱Loki，他也清楚这一点。不知道是万幸还是不幸，Loki并不爱他，Loki找到了自己的幸福，这难道不是自己所希望的吗？对，我应该为此庆祝。

还有什么比酒精更适合庆祝的吗？不停奔跑着的Thor终于看见了一家酒吧，他径直走到吧台，冲酒保喊道，“威士忌。”

一杯又一杯的威士忌下肚，酒精占据了Thor的大脑，可心还是该死的痛，几乎是痛入了他的骨髓和灵魂。

酒吧里不少男男女女对火辣的金发帅哥抛着媚眼，可是Thor全都视而不见，他只想喝酒，喝到自己再也不爱Loki为止，噢，这也许太难了，那就喝到昏睡不醒吧。

过来打招呼的人也多的数不过来，Thor正眼也不瞧一眼，却只是不停地接过他们递来的酒，数不清多少杯下肚，整个脑子开始变得昏昏沉沉。

迷迷糊糊之间，Thor好像看到了Jane。  
Jane走到Thor身边，扶起他，“你怎么醉成这样了，Thor？”

“Jane？你怎么在这里？啊哈哈哈哈哈哈--我今天在庆祝啊...嗯，庆祝...”

“波士顿这边的地皮招标结束了，我和同事过来放松一下。你庆祝什么？怎么只有你一个人？”

Jane见Thor低头不语，只好费力地扶起金发大个，“走吧，我先送你回家。”

Thor顺从的点点头，他想念了Loki了，从身到心的每一个细胞都在告诉他，他想念Loki了，他在疯狂的想念Loki，他迫不及待的想要见到他。

Loki回到家时，Thor并不在，桌上却还留着哥哥做的饭菜，也许Thor是出门买东西去了。Loki一直等到半夜，Thor也没有回家，打了无数个电话却都无人接听。孤零零的手机正躺在车的驾驶座上，而车被Thor丢在了那个小公园。

在出租车上的Thor感觉自己的身体越来越不对劲，很热，热得他想把衣服脱掉。一股蠢蠢欲动的情欲从下体崩腾而起，Thor的身体逐渐变得滚烫，裆部迅速隆了起来。

Jane把Thor从车上扶了下来，却听见Thor加重的呼吸，和自己加速的心跳声。Thor闭着眼睛，压抑着体内翻滚着的性欲。

只要闭上眼睛，就全是Loki，只有Loki。

“Thor？Thor？你还好吗？”

是你吗Loki，是你吗Loki，Thor无意识地拉过身边的人，紧紧地把人按在怀里，胡乱地亲了上去。Jane沉迷在Thor带着酒气的吻里，这是Thor第一次主动吻她。

在家等到着急的Loki正打算出门找Thor，他打开门的时候正看见Jane抱着Thor，随后他们正如胶似漆吻作一团，这一次Loki只是静静地关上门然后回到自己的卧室。

紧紧绷着的欲望让Thor几乎就要在公寓门口把怀中人的衣服脱掉，但当他睁开眼看清是Jane的那一刻，他本能地推开了Jane，跳开了一步。

“抱歉抱歉Jane！我想，我刚刚喝的酒被人下药了。对不起对不起--”没等Jane回答，Thor就急急忙忙打开家门逃离了尴尬的一幕。

迫切的欲望并没有削弱半分，全身血液仿佛加速地向下半身涌去，Thor残存的理智在看见从房里走出来的Loki时就已经消失殆尽。

Loki漫着雾气的眼睛毫无疑问是Thor最好的催情剂，Thor一把拉过占据了自己身心的黑发少年，把他牢牢地禁锢在自己怀里，然后索取着他的津液，挑逗着他的嘴唇。

“你干嘛--Thor！放开我！唔---”Loki更多的反抗全被Thor堵在无法抗拒的吻中，一双干燥火热的手在他的身体处不停地游移，甚至捏住了他的乳首揉搓。

 

TBC


	11. 第一次

Loki甚至能感觉到Thor胯下滚烫的欲望正隔着衣物抵着他，他手脚并用地想要挣出Thor的桎梏，却被对方拥得更紧。Thor把指尖埋进Loki浓密柔软的黑发里，舌头撬开少年紧闭的牙关，在湿热的口腔里细细扫过上颚，而后又卷住他躲避的舌头，撕咬着他的嘴唇。

“唔唔唔---”想要开口说些什么，却再次被金发男人悉数吞下。

点火的手非但没有收敛，反而更加肆无忌惮的揉捏弟弟富有弹性的少年躯体。即使Loki仅比Thor矮上几公分，身形却比他瘦削了一圈，这让他整个人都被Thor轻而易举地圈在怀中。Loki抬头，对上Thor与以往温柔宠爱绝不相同的眼神，取而代之的是恨不得把他拆吃入腹的欲望和渴求。

忽然的，少年被横空抱起，突如其来的失重感让Loki下意识地用手抱紧了Thor的脖颈。Thor顺势把头埋在Loki的颈窝处，像从前那样深吸一口气，犹如初生婴儿般的奶香瞬间灌满了他的鼻腔。

Thor的脑袋嗡嗡作响，浑身难耐的燥热驱使他向怀中的少年索求更多，他低下头隔着衬衫，伸出舌头舔舐着Loki胸前的茱萸，舌头在那上面打着转，过多的涎液濡湿了衬衫，隐隐约约显现出少年挺立地乳珠。

“Thor--Stop it！”

“我不是Ja--”还没来得及说完便被Thor扔进了柔软的床褥里，随即Thor欺身压了上来，覆盖住了Loki的身体。

Thor把碍事的衬衫剥去，半裸在空气中的Loki感到了丝丝凉意，这一刻，他终于明白Thor到底要对他做什么，他开始疯狂的大喊大叫起来，“停下！你不能--不能这样对我！Thor！”

Thor停下了手中的动作，湛蓝的眼睛久久的，注视着Loki的绿眸。

“你永远是我的，属于我！只属于我！”Thor低沉而沙哑的声音带着十足的霸道，一时让Loki呆得不知如何反应。

Loki摇着头，身体却在Thor不停的抚摸下变得越来越软，发出细微的颤栗。金发男人的右手拉开了少年的裤链，Loki双手挡住了他的进攻，捂住了自己私密的部位。

“我要让你知道你到底是属于谁的！”

“你怎么可以拒绝我！”

“你不可以拒绝我！”

弟弟抗拒的反应彻底激发了Thor内心的占有欲，这么多日日夜夜的压抑在那一瞬间疯狂的爆发了。他扯起地上的领带，粗暴地拉过Loki的双手举过头顶绑在了床柱上。

“不不不--Thor--你不能，不能这样对我....求你...求你...”Loki的泪水在脸上肆意横流，双眼愤怒地看着Thor，呜咽的祈求让Thor的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

Thor脱去两人的衣物，赤裸相见，胯下的性器让Loki别开了脸，死死地咬着下唇。皎洁的月光铺满了Loki凝脂般的肉体，Thor像是欣赏油画一般仔细地浏览弟弟的每一寸肌肤。

口舌覆上了粉嫩挺立的乳珠，一只手抚上了Loki的性器时轻时重地揉捻着柱身。

“Thor--停下--我不是Jane..我不是...我不是....”，Loki在Thor的进攻下，只剩下若有若无的喃喃自语。他全当Thor是认错了人，否则为什么上一秒还和女友吻得难舍难分，下一秒却在强行侵犯着自己。这个认知让Loki委屈的无以复加，眼里瞬间又蓄满了泪水，一滴又一滴的打在了枕头上。

“不要哭不要哭...”，Thor最见不得Loki哭的模样，温情的吻零零碎碎落在Loki的脸颊上，湿热的舌头悉数舔去了Loki咸涩的泪水。

Thor分开Loki紧闭的双腿，埋下头一把含住了他的性器。原本半立的阴茎在巨大的刺激下逐渐硬了起来，Loki难耐地倒吸了一口气，嘴里发出小猫呻吟的叫声，这让Thor很是欢喜，至少Loki的身体没有在抗拒他。

一寸一寸地梭巡着Loki急需抚慰的性器，灵活的舌头戳弄着马眼，快感顺着脊柱攀沿到了全身。Loki脸色潮红，欲望被包裹在温暖湿润的口腔里不停地吞吐着。

“啊啊啊啊--啊哈--啊--”一股少年气息的精液喷泄而出灌满了Thor的口腔，金发男人吐出Loki的性器后，仍有一部分精液射到了他的脸上。粘稠的液体洒在了Thor轮廓分明的脸上，顺着脸颊滑落到了床单上。金色的眼睫毛上还沾着精液，湛蓝的眼睛藏在底下，显得淫靡又色情。

Thor咕咚一声吞下了少年的精液，而后探出舌尖，舔去嘴角的浊液。高潮过后的Loki全身瘫软，余韵还未过去，口中的呼吸便被Thor掠夺而去。

“宝贝，接下来到我了。”

“舔湿我的手指。”Loki此时正是一副任君采撷的模样，Thor把手指插入少年的口中，模仿着性器抽插的动作进出着。

“唔唔唔--嗯--唔，不--”灵活的手指夹住Loki的舌头，反抗的话语随着溢出的涎液更是进一步刺激了Thor的征服欲。

润湿过的手指顺着后背滑到了Loki紧闭的肉穴中，异物的入侵让Loki绷直了身体，下意识地往哥哥的怀里缩了一下。

小穴吞进了Thor的一根手指，带着薄茧的手指在Loki体内小心翼翼地抽插着，另一只手蹂躏着挺翘的臀肉。

“宝贝，放轻松。”随着抽插，痛感渐渐化为了一丝丝的快感，Loki扭了扭腰肢，把Thor的手指吞得更深。

Thor又插入了一根手指，毫不留情地在肉穴内开拓着，肠液顺着指缝流了下来，穴口处发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“你的身体总是诚实的，想我操进去吗？”下流的话语缱绻齿间，一点点地把Loki的神志碾碎，陌生的情潮在体内肆虐着。

Thor拉起Loki的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，三根手指插入了微微张开的红肿肉穴，开拓过的蜜穴直接含住了异物，并奋力地吞吐着。

“啊哈--啊啊啊--太过了---Th--Thor--”，Loki摇着头，嘴里下意识地喊着Thor的名字，一声声地呻吟撩拨着金发男人难以自控的情欲。

Thor拔出手指，直接插进了自己涨得发紫的阴茎，一口气进到了最深。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊-----”Loki被Thor猛地一插，晃了心神，无法克制的尖叫彻底满足了Thor对Loki偏执的占有欲。

硕大的龟头反复研磨着穴内的软肉，Thor握住Loki的腰肢开始了大开大合地操干。Loki的身体像是埋进了一块火热的烙铁，涨得他身心发疼，绿眸因情欲而变得湿漉漉，身体升起一层层的粉色。

“啊哈，你太紧了，快要把我夹断了。”Thor的阴茎在Loki湿热的蜜穴内肆意进出，炽热的肉根一下又一下地撞击着Loki的身心，一波波的快感在体内四处流窜。

“啊啊啊啊啊--要坏了--不不不”，硕大的阴茎碾过体内的敏感点，Loki失神地求饶，身体因过度刺激而有些痉挛，无力地蹬着自己的腿，勃起的性器又射出了第二股精液。

因射精而收缩的小穴紧紧地吸着Thor的阴茎，金发男人把自己的性器插得更深，Loki甚至觉得侵犯着自己的男人会真的把他操坏。

越来越湿的甬道让Thor更是痴迷，故意抽出一半的阴茎，而后又重插进去，一张一合的小穴流出丝丝淫液。Thor一边操着Loki，一边看着因高潮而失去神志的弟弟，湛蓝的眸子因欲望又暗了几分。

“会坏的--呜呜呜呜---不要了不要了---会被哥哥操坏的--Thor---”，Loki的细腰被强迫的晃动着，股缝间的性器还在快速地抽插着，束缚着的双手勒出了两道红痕，他的求饶变成了无力的小声哼哼。

Thor只是低下头，温柔地亲吻着Loki，粗大的肉根还是不停地操干着小穴。阴茎摩擦着高热的肉璧，龟头一次又一次地碾过凸起的敏感点，食髓知味的小穴把性器整个含住。

“Thor--呜呜呜--不要了不要了---会被你操坏的--”，Loki黑色的头发此时正耷拉在额前，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，沾湿了发鬓。

Thor随后把猛烈的进攻改为温柔的抽插，这才使得怀中的少年获得了喘息的机会。

灭顶的快感让Loki逐渐承受不住，在他失去意识前，他记得Thor在他唇上极尽克制又温情的吻，以及他眼中疯狂又愧疚的深情。

全身的酸痛让Loki睡了整整十二个小时，醒来时早已是下午，后穴的精液已被Thor清理干净，可脖子胸前全是那人留下的霸道吻痕，连后腰大腿都是性爱过的痕迹。

枕边的温度早已消逝，Loki看着Thor昨晚睡过的痕迹出了神。片刻后，少年强忍着身体的不适，扶着腰皱着眉头重新穿了一套睡衣。

Loki一如既往地煮了一壶茶拿到了小露台，拾起了《莎士比亚十四行诗》，沐浴在阳光下继续着阅读。

只是读着读着，两行眼泪便流了下来。明明，自己才是那个被侵犯的人，可Thor却一声不吭地走了。

Loki原本以为Thor会像往常一样在日落前回家给他做饭，然后他会努力说服自己原谅他，回归以前的日子。只是，Loki等了一天又一天，整整三天过去了，Thor没有任何消息，就连Frigga也联系不到他。

“果然，发现操的人是我，所以落荒而逃了吗。”

他本应恨他，恨他侵犯了自己，恨他是自己的哥哥，恨他把自己拉入地狱。可是他终于明白，他爱Thor，不是弟弟对哥哥的爱。他终于明白自己为什么会不愿意他和Jane在一起，也终于明白自己为什么会因Thor难过而难过，因Thor开心而开心。你的悲喜掌控了我所有的情绪，这是Loki内心寂寥的独白。

比起恨他，Loki更多的是悲凉，自己只不过是Jane可怜的替身罢了。欲望来了，所以不管不顾，连自己弟弟都可以侵犯是吗。而自己却妄想着与他并肩而立，相伴一生。

Thor甚至认为自己是个污秽不堪的人，是他亲手毁了干净纯粹的Loki，把他拖入了泥沼之中。这种巨大的震撼击垮了Thor的内心，压得他喘不过气。

他不敢入睡，每当他一合眼，Loki哭喊着求饶的回忆就在他的脑海里盘旋。这是他离开Loki的第六十四个小时了，没有他的每一分钟都格外的漫长，Thor只是不停地喝着白兰地和威士忌，试图用酒精麻痹自己。

忽然的，Thor就被闯进来的Tony一把揪住了衣领，随之而来的是雨点般的拳头。酒吧里看热闹的人群已被Tony的保镖瞬间清了场，Thor没有丝毫的还手，只是窝在地上任凭Tony对他拳打脚踢。

“你他妈的！Thor你还是不是个男人！”Tony解下了领带，撸起了衬衫袖子，用尽了全身的力气殴打着Thor。

“Loki都躺在医院了你知不知道！”这句话终于让Thor找回了一丝理智。

医院里充溢着消毒水味，探病花束味，药味，还有匆忙的护士和医生。Thor怔怔地看着躺在病床上睡着的Loki，打着点滴的手臂软绵绵地伸出床被外。

眼窝已经有些凹陷，苍白的脸色是遮盖不住的憔悴，没有血色的嘴唇似乎有些干裂，Loki的模样简直让Thor的心痛得厉害。

两个小时后，Loki睁开眼便看到了一颗毛茸茸的金发脑袋耷拉在病床边。

“Hey，Thor。”Loki努力的笑了笑，试图让Thor放下他那紧绷的神经。

“L--Loki--我，我--你怎么样了”，Thor的嗓音沙哑得不像话。

“没事了，哥哥，别担心，只是老毛病。”Loki的眼里是蒙着水雾的，可语气总归是温柔的。

“对不起--Loki，对不起--对不起对不起对不起，我--”

“我那天在酒吧喝了被下药的酒，对不起，我伤害了你，对不起对不起--”，Thor只是不停地道着歉，声音越说越轻，因为他根本不知道如何得到Loki的原谅。

“对不起--Loki，对不起，我只是不知道怎么面对你...对不起...”，金发大个在Loki面前手足无措，无数个对不起让Loki的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

“哥哥，抱我一下。”

Thor小心地扶起Loki，轻轻地拥抱着他，像是拥抱着一个易碎的娃娃。

Loki窝在Thor的怀里抽噎着，眼泪打湿了Thor的衬衫。

“所以...只是因为被人下药了才对我做那种事吗？”

“嗯...”哪怕这不是真正的理由，Thor也承认了，他只是想要得到Loki的原谅，他保证会用往后的余生来补偿自己犯下的错误。

“噢...只是因为下药...”，所以误认为我是Jane，所以才对我做那种事，唯独不是因为爱我，我只是，一个可以泄欲的替身而已吗。

“对不起对不起--Loki--我--”

“算了，哥哥，我原谅你了。”Loki一下又一下地轻轻拍着Thor的后背，“帮我回家拿几本书过来吧，我都快闷坏了。”

Loki又像往常一样对Thor眨了眨眼睛，半是撒娇半是要求地推搡着Thor离开。

“我是大男人了，一点小事而已，哥哥，我原谅你啦！快回去给我拿书吧，我就放在露台的桌子上，还有窗台上绿色封面的小说也一并帮我拿来，对了，路上顺便帮我买几个布丁，还有我钢琴架上的琴谱也带过来。”

Loki故作轻松的语气让Thor一时不知如何是好，Thor嚅动着嘴唇却一句话也说不出来。

在Loki的催促下，Thor才不情不愿地走了。在Thor转身走出病房的那一瞬间，Loki把头埋进了枕头里嚎啕大哭，手臂上的吊针被突然地拉扯，细嫩的肌肤上滑出了一条血痕，向外渗着血。

所有的委屈的哭喊在那一瞬间得到了释放，痛彻心扉的喊叫被闷在枕头里，连同着他的眼泪也被厚实的棉花一并吸收。

假装不爱你，真的太累了，Thor。

TBC


	12. 铭记

酸酸甜甜的橙子味萦绕在整个病房内，Tony不太熟练地剥着橙子皮，蜜糖般的大眼时不时地往Loki身上飘着以确保他现在有乖乖在输液。

“喏，橙子剥好了。你可把我吓坏了，小鹿。”

 

等待了三天后，Loki的手机终于响起了手机铃声，他抱着希冀拿起手机一看，却不是自己思念的人来电。

“Hey，Tony。”Loki的声音低沉沙哑毫无生气，虚弱得几不可闻。

“Loki？你还好吗？”

“我很好--我没事--你找我有事吗？”Loki强忍着胃部传来的强烈痛感，掐着大腿强迫自己保留意识和Tony对话。

“我是想找拿几张你的演奏会门票，你声音听起来很不对劲，算了---你在家等我！”Tony直接挂了电话，马上一路狂飙到Loki的小公寓里。

Loki捂着肚子，半弯着腰给Tony开了门。额头渗出的汗把Loki前额的头发都濡湿了，一缕缕贴在了额头上，Loki整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样，冷汗浸湿了他的整件睡衣。

Tony来不及问更多直接抱起Loki就驱车赶往医院，接近昏迷的Loki，嘴里无意识地喊着Thor的名字，眼泪顺着眼角滑落到下颚又滴湿了领口。

Tony细心地注意到了Loki身上的痕迹，隐隐约约猜到了Loki发生了什么。在打了十个电话给Thor都是无人接听后，Tony让AI管家Jarvis直接找出了Thor的实时定位。

 

“嗯，不用太担心我。”Loki接过Tony剥得坑坑洼洼的橙子，噗呲一声笑了出来。掰下一瓣放进嘴里，干得发苦的口腔瞬间被饱满盈润的橙肉润湿。

“Loki--你知道，自从两年前我父母不在以后，我就一无所有了。”

“我意思是说，我现在只有你了，我希望你能够好好的。”Tony的瞳孔还闪着星星点点的光芒，收起了平日里的张狂，此时的科技天才Tony乖巧得不像话。

“嗯。知道了，我会的。”Loki朝着Tony微微张开了手臂索求一个拥抱。

Tony揽过Loki，轻轻拍着他的后背，说着，“没事的，没事的，Loki。”

“嗯。”嘴里的橙子混合着泪水逐渐变得有些苦涩，Loki含含糊糊地回答着Tony。

 

两年前，Tony失魂落魄地站在手术室门口，医生的死亡宣判让他失去了思考的能力。他一直呆呆地站在原地，直到Loki赶到医院。

他只是微微张开双臂，茫然地向Loki索求了一个拥抱。黑发少年轻轻地拍着他的背，一直和他说，“没事的，没事的，Tony，还有我还有我。”

 

Tony不得不回公司处理事务，病房再一次回归了安静，Loki躺在床上，双眼漫无目的地扫视着窗外的景色，直到他看到Thor的身影。

他还是像刚刚一样局促不安，想要靠近Loki却不敢。他害怕自己的再一次失控，他怕让Loki再一次受伤。

Loki坐起来，柔软的手抚摸着Thor脸上的伤痕，轻声问他，“疼吗，哥哥。”

Thor摇了摇头，少年却只是一遍一遍的摸着他的脸，一言不发。他说不疼，可是他心疼。在自己想要落泪前，Loki抽回了手。

把身体辗转到另一侧，少年紧闭的眼睛还是留下了泪水，他背对着Thor紧咬着嘴唇，胸腔像是穿了一个大洞，狂啸的风在心上缺了一块的地方席卷而来呼呼作响。

 

Loki出院后，Thor在Odin的命令下不得不赶回纽约，这是他承诺好的，他来承担Odinson集团的责任，来换取Loki追寻梦想的机会。

黑发少年肆意在琴键上挥洒着自己的情感，猖狂的思念，浓烈的爱意，都被一一被谱写成曲。

直到窗外的狂风暴雨泼湿了客厅的地板，Loki才从自己的世界里醒过来。意识到自己脸上又是湿漉漉的一片，他已经不记得这是这半个月以来第几次流泪了，自从爱上Thor，他就失去了引以为傲的自尊，也失去了他的盔甲，变得渺小又可悲。

 

会议室里，Odin皱着眉头看着Thor的波士顿度假村项目。

“Thor，波士顿度假村的地皮规划部分，我们和Foster集团合作会与Colin集团合作更有益处。下周三晚上八点，我已经邀请了Huge Foster以及他的女儿参加私人晚宴，你准备一下新的计划书。”

“另外，让Loki回纽约参加这次晚宴。”

Thor在听到Loki的名字后心跳漏跳了一拍，心神一晃差点没接住Odin递过来的文件。新开发项目让Thor连休息时间都仅有四五个小时，更别提飞到波士顿见Loki一面了，他已经整整半个月没有见到过弟弟了。

 

Loki拿着行李箱一如既往地在机场门口等哥哥来接，等了许久都不见那熟悉的身影，只收到了一条短信。

“弟弟，抱歉，新项目临时开会，没办法接你了，你到家告诉我好吗？”

Loki叹了口气，眼里小小的火苗又灭了下去，用手掌按了按发酸的眼眶。哪怕自己尽力扮演着好弟弟的角色，都无法避免的被疏远了吗。

Frigga知道Loki回家后便亲自下厨煮了很多小儿子喜食的菜色，一打开家门，Frigga便急切地从厨房跑到了玄关处。

少年被纳入了充满怜爱的怀抱里，Frigga抱了半分钟后，才松开了手。少年纤瘦的身体让她有些担忧，深陷的眼窝及过于分明的面部轮廓都透露出了Loki现在过得并不太好。

“我的儿子都瘦了，是不是太忙了宝贝。”Frigga一边拉着Loki的手，一边不等他回应便往厨房走去。

“亲爱的，演奏会再忙也要照顾自己的身体知道吗。先吃妈妈做的虾仁奶油汤和奶酥，然后去洗个澡好好睡个觉，晚宴是八点才开始，你需要好好休息。”

Loki看着絮絮叨叨的Frigga，只是轻轻笑着，然后大口大口地吃着奶香四溢的浓汤。入口即化的奶油恰到好处暖化了Loki落寞的心，微凉的嘴唇也连带着染上了一丝温度。

躺在软绵绵的床上，Loki逐渐陷入了梦境。

他孑然一身站在一片杂木林中，满是落叶的路面上还残留着脚印，静谧的林中不时传来小鸟展翅的声音和风穿过树叶飒飒作响的声音。

前方影影绰绰，一个想极了的身影忽明忽暗。身影逐渐靠近便出现了Loki日思夜想的脸庞，金色的头发被拢至脑后，Thor带着璀璨的微笑向Loki伸出了手，就像从前一般。

Loki伸出右手，前方的影子却又后退了一步，Loki再往前一步伸出手触碰，Thor却也在不停地后退。

心像是被针扎着一般刺痛，无论Loki跑的有多快都永远无法追上Thor后退的步伐。直到自己再也没有力气奔跑，Thor才停在了他面前。

一只有力的手向Loki伸去，少年用尽最后的力气挣扎着爬起来想要握住那只手，却扑了个空。

只见Thor牵起了另一只纤细的手，逐渐消失于杂木林中，连留下的背影都是模模糊糊。

在梦中失去Thor的情绪太过真实，不禁让Loki的呼吸开始急促，脸因呼吸不顺畅而憋得通红。夺回少许意识的少年徘徊在半梦半醒之间，疯狂地挣扎着想要脱离。

猛地醒来，Loki睁大了眼睛，因受惊过度而放大的瞳孔此刻正拼命地聚焦着，极尽全力地呼吸着氧气，以此来缓解内心巨大的恐惧感。

 

从公司拼命赶回家的Thor，迫切地想要见到Loki，哪怕两个人只是疏离地说几句话也好，他只是想看看心上人是否还安好。

Thor走进Loki房间的那一刻，Loki残缺的另一半灵魂仿佛得到了救赎。失而复得的喜悦逐渐抚平了刚刚的恐惧，却因此想要离那人更近一些。

“Loki...我...你最近还好吗...”，Thor不敢靠的太近，他有意识地保留着兄弟间该有的疏离与距离。

Loki却急得眼眶都要发红了，为什么我这么乖了你还要离我这么远，我明明已经原谅你了。

微凉的唇直接贴上了Thor的唇上，一个青涩又急促火热的吻让Thor失去了反应能力。

Loki仿佛是用尽了全身力气亲吻着Thor，双手紧紧抱着他，可是对方却呆站着毫无反应。

金发男人双手按住少年的肩膀，打断了Loki稚嫩的进攻，带着愧疚的语气询问着，“对不起..Loki，上次是我不对...你怎么了？”

Thor看着欲泣的Loki，他何尝不想把他揽入怀中轻声安慰，他何尝不想狠狠地吻他，告诉他我爱他。可是他不能，曾经已经把Loki伤的透彻，又怎么能再一次把他拉入黑暗的泥泞之中。

Loki盯着Thor的眼睛逐渐变得发红酸涩，鼻头忽的一酸，心痛的只想蹲下来好缓解这痛苦。只怪是自己对你依赖成瘾，被你一寸一寸的疏离镌刻成伤。

少年昂起头，用着最后伪装起来的骄傲和自尊，口是心非地说着让他更痛的话，“想和你做爱。”

这样是不是就可以离你更近了，最起码可以得到你的拥抱和亲吻，不是吗。

“Loki..不是的，我们不应该这样。”Thor连话都变得断断续续，大脑被Loki的话轰击的支离破碎。

一颗又一颗的纽扣被解开，露出了少年性感的锁骨，随着睡衣的脱落，洁白的胸膛，粉嫩的乳头撞击着Thor的理智。

修长的手逐渐转移到了睡裤，Loki缓缓的褪去了长裤和最后的防线，笔直诱人的长腿，以及腿间的性器，不停地燃烧着Thor的理智。

“你不想的话，那我就找别人了。”见Thor还是一动不动地站着，少年赌气般的说着气话，用来伪刻自己悲哀到尘土里的自尊。

这句话彻底击垮了Thor的所有理智，他即使是想象也无法忍受Loki这一面暴露在别人面前。下一秒，Loki的气息就被Thor悉数夺去。

舌头在少年的口腔中肆意的扫荡着，压抑了半月之久的想念全都宣泄在了这吻上。Loki终于得到了他想要的，Thor的拥抱和亲吻。

赤裸的Loki让Thor胯下的阴茎迅速地硬了起来，发烫的性器被包裹在西装裤里，硌得让Loki扭了扭腰肢。

少年的举动更是刺激了Thor的性欲，把碍事的衣服脱去，Thor就把Loki压在了身下。不等Loki反应过来，男人就细细地舔着他的耳垂。

手不停地在Loki身上游走，在Loki滴着清液的龟头处用指腹来回地摩擦着。

“啊哈--”，突如其来的刺激让Loki呻吟出声，不自觉的挺起了胸膛，用自己的手捏起了失落的乳头。

Thor把少年的手按住，低下头含住了乳珠，稍用了力道的啃咬让快感从乳晕出传出，直达大脑。

“哥哥，直接--直接进来吧。”Loki红着脸小声地在Thor耳旁说道。

“不行，你会受伤的，我先帮你扩张...”，细密的吻再一次如小雨般落在了Loki的脸上和身上。

“直接进来，Thor。”Loki的眼神却很坚定，我想记住你进入我身体时的痛楚，一寸一寸地感受我们交合的过程。

少年见男人还是摇了摇头，便反身坐在了Thor身上，用手握着硬得发烫的阴茎就往干涩的肉穴里面插，却总是找不到对的角度。

“你不插进来，我就和别人做算了。”

Thor扶着Loki的腰肢，把阴茎对着穴口的位置，轻轻地在穴口处试探。少年却猛地一坐，一下插进了大半的阴茎。

穴口处传来了玉帛被撕裂般的声音，血液顺着两人的交合处一滴一滴落在了洁白的床单上。被撕裂的痛苦让Loki的绿眸迅速氤上了一层厚厚的水汽，满眶的泪水一滴又一滴落在了Thor的心上。

“Loki，你不要动..我慢慢抽出来，我给你上药。”Thor小心翼翼的想要把阴茎抽出。Loki深吸一口气，一坐到底，吞进了整根发烫的性器。

穴口再一次被撕裂，血红的液体在床单像是开出一朵魅惑的罂粟花，这更是让Thor心痛。

“Loki...Loki，你怎么了...Loki...”

“闭嘴，然后操我。”

Loki俯下身闭上眼吻住了Thor，混合着咸涩泪水的吻极尽温柔，可是汹涌的泪水却止不住。撕裂的痛让Loki身与心都铭记了自己被所爱之人进入时的所有感受。

 

TBC


	13. 归期

未被润滑过的甬道干燥紧致，Thor的阴茎在里面寸步难行。丝丝渗进去的血液起到了一点润滑的作用，男人尝试着小幅度的抽插起来。

Thor用手握住Loki因痛而半软的阴茎，大拇指扣弄着马眼，另一只手揉搓着囊袋，在Thor的撸动下，性器又重新硬了起来。

从性器传来的快感分散了Loki的注意力，后穴的抽插也微微用力起来。

Thor重新把Loki压回身下，分开少年的两条腿架在自己的臂弯上，硕大的龟头戳弄着弟弟体内的敏感点。穴内的突起被重重的碾压，快感的浪潮涌向Loki身体的每一个细胞。

“啊哈--就是这里，嗯哼....哥哥，用力操我”，Loki被泪水氤氲的眼睛骤然睁大，承受不住刺激的身体甚至有些痉挛。

滚烫的阴茎摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，蜜液随着抽插不断的流出。Thor低下头把Loki脸上的泪水细细舔舐干净，温热的舌苔滑过少年细嫩的肌肤。Loki双手紧紧地环着男人雄壮的身躯，荡漾着水波的眼眸燃着杉绿的小火焰。

被情欲灼烧的少年挺起胸膛以求更多的触碰，Thor把少年胸前的朱果含进了嘴里，吮吸间拉起淫靡的丝线，Loki蜷紧了脚趾，低声发出了难耐的呻吟。

“啊哈...嗯，哥哥...还要更多...”

“是这样吗Loki...”，男人粗暴的操干着柔软的肉穴，阴囊拍打着雪白的屁股，留下通红的一片。湿润的后穴不停地收缩着，用力地绞着入侵的巨物，分泌的蜜液混合着血液弄得交合处一片泥泞不堪。

眼泪汪汪的弟弟在身下喘息着，呻吟着，扭动着腰肢配合着Thor的操干，完全沉沦在欲望里的男人更是发了狠的大力进出着少年的身体。

“哥哥..慢点...嗯哼，慢点...”，剧烈的刺激充盈着Loki的四肢百骸，他忍不住啜泣向男人求饶。

“你还敢找别人吗！不！你只能被我操！”一想到Loki说过要和别人做爱，Thor就发了疯似的在少年体内操干。

阴茎插入了小穴里的最深处，Thor双手托起少年的屁股，一下又一下地撞击着Loki的身体和灵魂。Loki无助的攥紧了底下的床单，翼动着鼻翼拼命地呼吸着，全身痉挛着达到了高潮，一股精液便射到了Thor的小腹上。

高潮的余韵还未褪去便迎来了男人更猛烈的操干，濒死的快感击碎了Loki所有的理智，一声又一声的呻吟缠绕着Thor的耳畔。

“啊啊啊啊啊....嗯....哥哥...操我，操我，操我...”，Loki涣散的眼神零落在Thor身体的每一处，凌乱的黑发沾着不知是汗水还是泪水。

愈来愈湿热的小穴仿佛要融化了Thor的阴茎，噬心入骨的快感从性器不断的攀升。

“说啊，弟弟，说你只能被我操！”激烈的冲撞着翕张的小穴，Thor耸动着腰奋力地操着黑发少年，望着身下少年泪盈于睫的模样，心中的控制欲愈加强烈。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊....”，除了呻吟，失神的少年再也说不出多余的话语，升温发抖的身体再一次喷泄出了稀薄的浊液。

“Loki，你只能被我操！”Thor粗暴地吻上了Loki的唇，极具侵略性的气息席卷了Loki昏昏沉沉的大脑。

“Loki，Loki，Loki...”，Thor在第十五次喊着少年的名字时将一股滚烫的体液射入了Loki的身体里。

Thor从背后环抱着Loki，射精后疲软的阴茎还插在少年的肉穴内，精液顺着来不及闭合的小穴汩汩而出。

宽大的手掌滑过少年的耳廓，嘴唇，锁骨，一一摹绘着心上人的模样。Thor多么想告诉他，我爱你，胜过世间万物，胜过日月星辰，我甘愿成为你的俘虏和囚徒。可他不能，倘若因自己自私的爱毁了Loki现在的一切，又或者Loki对他仅有手足之爱，那么他甚至会失去弟弟，也就失去了在他身边最后的资格，他又怎么会有勇气去赌。

“哥哥，Clayderman邀请我参与他的世界巡回演奏会...”

“Loki，我为你感到骄傲，这是再好不过的事情了。”

“归期未定...”

“Loki，这一直是你梦寐以求的事情，我希望你能够自由的追求你的理想。”Thor翻过Loki的身子，双眸注视着少年，言语里参杂着太多的情绪。他所做的一切不过是希望Loki能够快乐，至于自己，也并无太大所谓了。

少年眼里的小火苗忽的又暗了下去，他以为Thor会开口挽留，哪怕只是一句不要走，他都会甘愿放弃他人无法奢求的机会。Loki的喉咙像是被卡住了一般，只得发出一声闷哼，结束了这场对话。

Odin的电话打破了房间里的寂静，父亲催促着Thor准备好新的度假村计划拿到书房。

“Loki，记得后面要上药，我晚上到你房里再给你按摩。”Thor对于这场性爱的疑问需要一个无人打扰的好时机，他撩起少年额前的碎发，印上一个极温柔的吻便匆匆离开了。

少年蜷着身子，闭着眼睛点了点头，躺在床上胡思乱想了一阵便起身走到浴室。身上未干涸的精液被热水冲洗干净，疲惫不堪的Loki蹲在花洒下承受着水流的冲击。

小心地上好药后，Loki换上了一身得体的西装，把柔顺的黑发一并梳到了脑后。整理完毕后便走下了楼，晚宴已经准备开始。

Frigga穿着白色温婉的轻纱刺绣连衣裙，盘起金发显得高贵又典雅。她拉过Loki的手到会客厅处坐下，与严厉的Odin不同，Frigga总是用怜爱的神情看着小儿子。

“怎么这么大个人还不会打领带，总是歪歪扭扭的。”Frigga一边数落着Thor一边动手为他整理着衣领。

“母亲，因为Loki在的时候，他都会帮我系领带，你知道他的手总是巧的。”Thor想起在波士顿时，Loki总会在他出门前为他细心地系一个温莎结。

Thor要出席正式场合时，总会挠痒痒把Loki叫醒，然后一脸正经地看着睡眼惺忪的弟弟，催促道，“Loki，快帮我打领带，又要来不及了。”

“哥哥！你就不能自己学一下怎么系领带吗，每次都吵醒我...都大学了还不会系领带...”，少年一边嘟嘟囔囔，一边用灵巧的手指把领带编成结。

Thor乐得如此，他享受着弟弟的抱怨，也享受着Loki为他系领带的小时光，所以直到现在他都整理不好自己的领带。

“弟弟能帮你系一辈子吗，我想我的孩子需要尽快找个伴侣了，她会负起为丈夫打领带的责任。”Frigga笑意盈盈地望着Thor，说着母亲都会期盼的小愿望。

Loki听到这，身体不由得一僵，脸上闪过一丝不自然的神色。

“夫人，Foster先生和Foster小姐已经到了。”

 

一袭裸色的高贵连衣裙包裹着Jane雕塑般的曼妙躯体，当她走到Thor面前时，流动的裙摆像叶子滑过湖面般泛起阵阵涟漪。

Loki有些怔住了，Thor说过这是一个重要的私人晚宴，需要他回纽约参加。可他却不知道，原来这个重要的人就是Jane。

“Loki Odinson，很高兴再次见面，Foster小姐。”Loki从喉咙里干硬地扯出了一句话，极力掩饰着自己的失态，压抑着身体细微的颤抖礼貌地问好。

 

“关于新开发波士顿度假村的筹备，Foster集团已经中标了，工程施工图在下周会送到Odinson集团。”Huge Foster切着柔嫩的鳕鱼，和Odin谈论着项目的筹备。

“好的，Thor的计划书已经准备就绪。”Odin点点头回复道。

Jane喝了一口红酒，带着些许撒娇说到，“父亲，难得的晚宴就不要再谈论公事了。”

“好好好，稍后再谈。”随即，晚宴的气氛轻松了不少，聊起了些家常话题。

“Odin的大公子已经准备子承父业了，Loki也毕业了吧？对未来有什么规划吗？”Huge见Loki沉默寡言便随口问道。

整场晚宴，Loki都魂不守舍，他不知道这是自己吃的第几道菜，也不知道自己到底喝了几杯酒，他眼神有些涣散地四处散落在Thor的金发上，嘴唇上，眼睛上。

所以刚刚抱着我亲吻我，这一切都是高贵的施舍？怜悯？  
冰水从喉口滑落到胃部，继而扩散到Loki身体的每一处。

“Loki？”Frigga见Loki并无反应便温柔出声提醒。

Loki这才回过神来，少年并没有抬头，只是专心地切着精致餐盘里的牛扒，“会参与Clayderman的巡回演奏会，下周开始训练。”

“妈妈为你感到骄傲，我亲爱的Loki。”Frigga即使有些不舍的情绪，但还是止不住地小儿子由衷的感到自豪。

Loki忽然觉得自己身上的力气完全消失了，思绪飘得零零落落。

晚宴结束后，Jane亲昵地挽着Thor的手臂向书房走去，Odin和Huge在走廊里便讨论起了项目细节。

 

Loki揉了揉眼角，转身上楼了，而Thor在Loki转身的瞬间便不动神色地抽回了自己的手。

少年依靠着床沿，在昏暗的夜色中回忆着下午真实又虚幻的情事。他像是陷入了狂暴冰冷的潮水中，又像是坠入了浓厚阴郁的云雾中。

也许是过去了一个小时，也许是两个小时，直到Loki听见轻柔的步履声，才慌忙从地上站起缩进被窝里。 

“Loki，你睡了吗？我...”

“还没。”Loki从床上坐气，昏暗的夜色很好的掩饰了他的情绪与脸上的泪痕。

“Loki，我们需要谈谈今天下午...”

“一场意外，没什么可谈的。出去。”少年一口回绝了男人的请求，他害怕Thor承认他们之间的一切都是源于哥哥对弟弟的怜爱。

“那至少让我帮你按--”

“我说了！出去！”Loki压抑着即将崩溃的情绪冲着Thor大喊，他不需要怜悯，他也不需要施舍，他明明要的不是这些。

Thor逐步靠近少年，把Loki揽进怀里，一下又一下拍着他的后背，“我会等你回来的。”

Loki在夜深人静的时候收拾了两套衣服，带走了护照及其余证件，凌晨三点便踏上了去往法国的飞机。他只是，再也忍受不了，以兄之名的施舍。

望着纽约连日的霏霏细雨，Thor没有一刻是不思念Loki的。你离开我，去远空翱翔，我依然等待着你的归期，我会在这里一如既往地期盼着你。没有你，我连领带都打不好。

Loki拿着一杯咖啡穿过巴黎的街头，匆匆赶往练琴室。

路过梵伦纳小路，八岁时和Thor度蜜月的那家甜品店还在，和记忆里的回忆逐渐融合在一起。Loki走进店里，打包了草莓塔，布满糖霜的酥皮一咬即碎，明明是满口腔的甜，他却尝出了一丝苦涩。

店员对着Loki露出微笑，祝福他拥有美好的一天。Loki用力地笑着，心却比哭还绝望。

当Loki走出琴室，呼啸而来的寒风让他不禁裹紧了身上的大衣。零零碎碎的雪花飘满了Loki的黑发，他把琴谱抱在怀里，步行在雪地中。

Loki竭力地把生活填充的没有一丝喘息的时间，他以为忙碌会把他的痛苦分散，可是猝不及防的想念总让他溃不成军。

雪花放肆的飘落，一如对那人的思念，太过猖狂。

TBC


	14. 拥抱

恒温的公寓总是暖烘烘的，Loki光着脚躺在沙发里读着书，偶尔会转动一下有些许僵硬的脖子。

被遗忘在大衣口袋里的手机孜孜不倦地震动着，却没能引起主人的主意。

Thor总是一有空闲时间就给Loki打电话发短信，尽管弟弟并不是很愿意接，回复的短信也只是寥寥几字，但也足以让Thor开心一整天。

“Loki，巴黎今年的冬天来得很早，已经下雪了，你有穿暖吗？”  
“Loki，今天你忙吗？有没有按时吃饭呢，等我忙完，我一定会去巴黎找你的。”  
“弟弟，母亲说她想你了。”  
“我也是。”  
“如果你看到短信，有时间可以给我回电吗，想听听你的声音。”  
“我今天领带没有系好，被秘书笑话了，你回来可以帮我系领带吗Loki。”

Thor把中长的金发扎了起来，露出了光洁的额头，攥在手里的手机没有收到来自心上人的消息，让他不禁有点小沮丧。每天睡醒的第一件事便是查看巴黎的天气，叮嘱好Loki注意添衣。每晚睡前的最后一件事便是提醒弟弟要照顾好自己，不要忘了吃饭。

黑发少年把手里的书本合上，打开冰箱，随意捣鼓了一碗土豆沙拉当做晚餐。Loki并不擅长下厨，有时候他会在外面的餐厅吃饭，有时候也会自己做一些极简单的料理果腹。

墙上的时钟滴滴答答指着八点，Loki掏出外套的手机，果不其然全是Thor的信息。他总是装作不在意的样子回复Thor的信息，他已经厌倦了Thor那以兄之名的施舍。可是不管自己如何否认，他也没有办法狠下心来把信息删掉。

少年一遍又一遍的看着手机上的文字，想象着Thor说话的语气和神态。手机此时又震动了起来，远在纽约的男人正期待着手机里能够传出弟弟的声音。

“Loki，Loki，你终于有空接电话了吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“能听见你的声音，真好。”  
“嗯。”  
“马上就圣诞节了，你会回来吗弟弟？”  
“下周要去悉尼，不回去了。”  
“这样啊，那好吧...对了弟弟，母亲说她想你了。”  
“你短信说过了。”  
“我也想你了，Loki，你有想我吗。”  
“没有。”

嘟嘟嘟---  
当Thor还想说什么的时候，电话已经被Loki挂断了。对Loki，Thor的心里还是盛满了内疚，哑然地对着空气说了声，我真的好想你。

少年气急败坏地用力把手机往墙上摔去，凭什么，他凭什么又来干扰我的生活。谁又需要这些残酷的关心。明明自己把时间安排的毫无缝隙，他练琴，作曲，看展，演奏。努力又艰辛地过着生活，竭尽全力地想要把对Thor的思念减少一分，他便好过一点。

可在听见那人声音的一刹那，所有的想念像是广阔海洋里的雷鸣，朝他汹涌而来。

被摔坏的手机躺在地上，少年最终还是红着眼眶把手机捡了起来，按了按屏幕，已经毫无反应了。

Loki穿好大衣便匆忙出门找维修店，夜色下的巴黎比阳光下的巴黎多了一分浪漫与静谧。少年却无暇顾及这些，在街道不停地穿梭着，寻找仍旧营业的店铺。

脸被冻的通红，在快要被冻僵前Loki终于找到了夜晚中还亮着灯的小店。

“手机被我摔到了，请尽快帮我维修一下，谢谢。”少年的语气里是掩饰不住的着急。

好在有地毯缓冲，手机摔得不算严重，工作人员很快便把手机修好了，Loki立马检查了一遍Thor发过的短信还好好的存在自己的手机里才放下心来。

走出店门口，Loki长吁了一口气，呼出的白雾漂浮在寒冷的空气中散去。

临近圣诞节，流光溢彩的灯饰把巴黎装点的像是巨大的马卡龙。香榭丽舍大道更是布满了迷人的圣诞装饰，把夜晚的街道点缀得愈发绚丽。

商场里的橱窗展示着充满了想象力与童趣的主题场景，即使是从远处一看也充满了节日氛围。

 

还未来得及深入感受巴黎的圣诞夜，Loki便随着Clayderman到了悉尼。

与巴黎不同，南半球此时正是热情如火的夏季。

街道上有兴奋跳跃的小孩，也有悠闲懒散的游客，海鸥不时飞来歇息。一股海浪般的热潮扑鼻而来，虽说有些郁热却让Loki放松了不少。

Loki坐在晃晃悠悠的巴士露天顶层上欣赏海港城市的景色，欧洲文艺复兴式的建筑赋予了悉尼时代的烙印，当代瞩目的摩天大楼与历史建筑更是交相辉映，相得益彰。Loki吹着海风，额前的发丝在空中飘荡，过分分明的锁骨在阳光下显得愈加迷人。

短暂的休息过后，Loki便回酒店为接下来的演奏会做起了准备。

助手Paul提前告诉他今晚的票一售即空，让Loki既开心又紧张。  
“深呼吸，Loki，相信自己，我们会成功的。”Clayderman拍了拍少年的肩膀，带着力量的鼓励让Loki紧绷的神经暂时松弛了下来。

踏上悉尼歌剧院的舞台，Loki的眼里便只有钢琴。  
和Clayderman四手联弹一首选自《天鹅湖》的变奏曲，美丽的技艺让观众沉迷又震撼，聆听这乐曲，便共同沉入童话梦境。

在演奏会结束后，Loki背着包走出剧院时，却被眼前的男人惊呆了。

Thor靠在门框上，笑意盈盈地看着少年，手里还捧着一大束花。

“你怎么来了？”Loki自是开心至极，却又紧握着手掩藏自己的秘密。

金发男人放下花，大步跨到少年身边，把Loki揽进怀里。

“因为我实在是太想你了。”Thor愈发收紧了自己的手臂，像是要把Loki揉进身体里。

“嗯。”Loki任由Thor抱着自己，贪恋的享受着温暖又熟悉的温度。

一时间两人无话，静默无言地拥抱着，Thor不可救药的吮吸着Loki身上散发出来的芬芳。

“抱够我了就放开，你怎么来了？”  
“圣诞有四天假期，所以我就...”  
“怎么不在家陪母亲，纽约悉尼来回都要两天了。”  
“可是我都已经好几个月没有看到你了，Loki。”

Thor一从公司出来便急忙坐着私人飞机赶往悉尼，甚至来不及回家换衣服。他不停地和机长强调自己要以最快速度到达悉尼，在飞机上的十几个小时里，他都沉浸在能够见到Loki的喜悦里。

 

Loki拖着疲惫的身躯回到酒店里，才发现Thor居然住自己隔壁。

“你怎么知道我住这里？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，我问了你的助手，他把你的所有行程安排都告诉我了。”  
“...”

Thor像往常那样把Loki拉到床边想要为他按摩，少年忽的抽起了手。

“对不起，Loki，对不起，我...”，Thor并不是感受不到Loki的疏离，只是他除了道歉，也不知该如何是好。他想Loki大概是恨他吧，所以不想见他，也不想听到他的声音，可即使如此，他还是想要留在他身边，哪怕是被讨厌的角色，他也甘之如饴。

“够了，闭嘴！你给我出去！”Loki一点也不想听到Thor的对不起，仿佛那人除了对不起就再也说不出别的话来，明明自己要的不是道歉。

Thor垂下了一直举着的手，默默的退出了Loki的房间。  
高大的金发男人在超市里选购着商品，买了新鲜的水果和牛奶，又到甜品店打包了布丁，在餐厅买了Loki爱吃的菜式。

“Loki，是我，晚饭我放在你房间门口了，你要记得吃。”Thor总是了解Loki的，哪怕现在是十点，他也一定还没吃晚饭。

随着Thor的脚步声走远，Loki打开房门把食物拿回了房间，挑出布丁吃了起来。

Thor在自己房里百无聊赖的看着财经新闻，又接着处理了公司的事务，然后走到Loki的房门外踱来踱去。

“Loki，是我，要一起去海边吗？”  
门内的人没有回应，金发男人仍旧是坚持按着门铃。

“Loki...可以和我一起去海边吗？”

“会很好玩的，我们一起去放松一下吧，Loki...”

“你在做什么，Thor？”刚从外面回来的Loki便看到金发男人局促不安的在自己房门外讲话。

“噢，原来你不在房里。Loki，我们一起去海边吧！”Thor再一次发出了邀请，他只是想随便找个借口能够和Loki待得更久一些。

“好吧，正好感受一下悉尼的海边风情。”

 

沿着长长的海岸线行走，眺望着大海，脚踩着柔软的细沙，气氛娴静又美好。即使是夜晚，风光也足够旖旎瑰丽，散步在棕榈树下，月光透过树叶打在了Loki的脸颊上，忽明忽暗的阴影变化让Thor不禁想细细观看。

少年忽的想到自己也是很久没有游泳了，正巧来了兴致。

“Thor，我想去游泳。”  
“那我和你一起游。”

波光粼粼的海面一望无垠，游了一会儿的Loki便感到身心舒畅。海水打湿了Loki的黑发，水珠顺着脸部轮廓滑过锁骨流到胸前，少年洁白的身体比泛着光泽的海面还要再美上几分。Loki由着性子逐渐远离了海岸线，Thor亦挥动着手臂跟在后面。

忽然一个大浪袭来，Loki被卷进了浪里挣扎着。浪褪去后，Thor却没见到Loki的踪影。

汹涌的海水毫不留情地侵入了Loki的鼻腔和口腔，头发耷拉在眼前盖住了视线，Loki想用手拨开，在浪里沉浮的身体却找不到支撑点，无法自如支配自己的四肢。

他想喊出Thor的名字，可半闭的嘴巴和灌满海水的口腔让他难以出声呼救，意识渐渐变得越来越飘散，陷入了溺水的泥沼中。

Thor连忙四处搜寻，在发现Loki后，立马游到他身边，带着少年回到岸上。

饶是心中万般害怕，Thor也必须强迫自己冷静下来，确认Loki还有呼吸后，便赶忙调整好姿势，为他进行人工呼吸及胸外按压。

Loki在Thor的急救下吐出了积水，意识仍旧有些混混沌沌。

“Loki，Loki，Loki，Loki！”Thor见Loki仍处在昏迷状态，声音里都带着颤抖与悲恸。

“Loki，Loki...Please wake up，please...please...”

当Loki想睁开眼时，想到自己这段时间以来受到的委屈，Loki索性又闭着眼睛，他想倒不如顺势小小的惩罚一下Thor。

Thor见Loki吐出积水后还是没有意识，心中更是着急万分，沙滩上没有其他游客，他也没有带手机，便立马背起Loki往医院方向狂奔而去。

在Thor后背上的Loki被颠簸得快要吐了，却不得不继续伪装昏迷不醒。

“Loki，快醒醒，是我不好，是我不好...”

“我不该，不该叫你来海边...”

“对不起，对不起，我总是伤害你...”

“Loki，你可以听到我说话吗，Loki，我求你，求你不要睡着...”

“我还有很多话没有对你说，我爱你，你知道我爱你”

“我想和你在一起，但是对不起，我伤害你了...”

“我只是太爱你了，我一想到你有女朋友，我就急得发狂，我只想疯狂的占有你，对不起，求你醒醒...”

“你可以打我骂我，但求你醒醒...如果不是我，你也不会来海边...如果不是我，你也不会难过...”

“Loki！我爱你，我爱你，你知道我比世界上任何人都要爱你...求你醒醒...”

“我想和你结婚，我想永远和你在一起，你不能离开我...”

“Loki，你不能离开我，你不能...这样对我不公平...”

Thor被失去Loki的恐惧压得语无伦次，只顾着一句又一句向沉睡的少年倾泻自己的爱意与愧疚。

Loki被Thor突如其来的表白弄得不知所措，他从不知道自己的感情也有如此浓烈的回应。

大海拥抱蓝天，而我只想拥抱你。

所有的委屈，所有的心酸，所有的难过，所有的悲伤，在Thor炽烈温柔的爱里终于化为了冗长黑暗里唯一的光明。

TBC


	15. please marry me

少年顺从地覆在男人宽大的后背上，Thor的体温从紧紧相贴的肌肤传向Loki身体的每一处。

月色温柔得不似平常，呼吸也被拉得无限绵长，加速的心跳掩藏不住少年心事，这一刻像是万物复苏，星辰大海通通奔向了狂喜。

 

“咳咳咳...哥哥..”

少年假装刚醒来，声音里还有着让人心疼的虚弱。Thor小心翼翼地把少年放下，仔细检查了一番，确保Loki没事后，在Loki的脸上印上一串又一串绵密的吻。

感谢上帝，让Loki回到了我身边，Thor在心里致以万分感激。

强壮的手臂穿过Loki的膝弯，把少年打横抱了起来。Loki把头靠在哥哥坚实的胸膛前，乖巧的听着Thor有力的心跳，耳垂却是泛着微红。

 

“Dr.Fred，我觉得我弟弟还是很虚弱，需要留院观察。”

“Odinson先生，我已详细检查过患者的生命体征，神志等等，一切正常，只需后续多加休息就好了。”

“医生，可是我弟弟刚刚都昏迷了，我觉得还是再留院一天吧。”

“Odinson先生，多虑了，真的不需要住院，多注意休息即可。”

“Thor...我没事了...我累了想休息...我们回去吧...”，Loki看着和医生争吵不休的Thor，不得不出言阻止。

 

Thor最后还是被Loki强行拉走了，一脸的不情不愿。

“弟弟，你别动！我来抱你！为什么医生就是不让你住院呢，要不我还是把私人医生叫过来吧，反正坐个飞机很快就到悉尼了！”

“哥哥...你别那么紧张，医生都说我没有什么大碍...停停停！不用抱我！我能自己走！”

“Thor！把我放下来！我没事！”

不顾Loki的反对，Thor还是一把抱起了少年往不远处的酒店跑去。一路上，Thor无视Loki喋喋不休的抗议，自顾自地在夜色下奔跑。

 

少年藏在被褥里，只露出半张脸疑惑的看着赖在房间不走的男人。Thor以照顾弟弟为由，强行留在了Loki的房里。

庞大的身躯窝在沙发里，无法安放的长腿不得不耷拉在地板上。

Loki看着Thor的可怜模样，只好开口，“唉，一起睡吧哥哥。”

Thor赶忙从沙发上跳起，一脸欣喜的躺在Loki身旁。

泛滥的朦胧中，两人的呼吸逐渐同步，强壮的手臂圈着少年的身躯，Thor湿热的呼吸扑在了Loki洁白的脖颈处，像是羽毛挠着心窝的痒意丝丝传来。

 

Loki睁开眼便看到了盛满爱意的蔚蓝瞳孔，呼吸着空气中松饼散发的甜腻香气。

在Loki醒来前，Thor就准备好了少年喜爱的早餐，熟悉的情景让Loki想起了过去两人在波士顿公寓的小日子。

“Merry Christmas，Loki。”

“Merry Christmas，Thor。”

吃过早餐后，Loki无暇理会Thor，对着乐谱一遍又一遍地练琴。

Thor喜欢看着Loki弹琴，心上人圣洁的眼瞳像极了不食人间烟火的天使，柔软如花卉的嘴唇沐浴在金雪般的阳光下，犹如春天绽放的第一朵玫瑰。

当Loki练累了，Thor又如往常一般，细细按摩着少年手腕处，手掌处。

 

第一排观众席上坐着的Thor聆听着Loki美妙的演奏，别致的钢琴曲有着摄人的魔力，足以让森林里蜷缩休憩的花朵怒放。在演奏会结束后，Loki终于有了自己的时间和Thor感受南半球的热情狂欢。

踏着热浪而来的悉尼圣诞节，处处充满了夏日风情。沙滩上，用沙子堆砌的金色雪人显得分外萌趣。

Thor拉着Loki在马丁广场的圣诞树下合影留念，少年故作冷淡地撇了撇眼，又往Thor身边靠去。

“这颗圣诞树真好看。”Loki仰头望着高达21米的圣诞树不禁发出了感叹，树身缀满了灯饰，发着璀璨耀眼的光，树顶上的七角恒星夺目又热烈。

“宇宙星辰也不及你的眼眸半分。”Thor看着少年的盈盈目光，不自觉地说出了心里话。

“无聊。”少年喜不自胜地翘起了嘴角，而后又生怕被发现，只好转过身背对着Thor，藏起了自己的笑意。

Thor也丝毫不恼少年的冷落，嘿嘿一笑后又在Loki身边转来转去。

 

Loki和Frigga打电话时，Thor总要在身旁插嘴，惹得少年发来一记眼刀，Thor偏偏最爱使着小性子的弟弟，于是闹得更加起劲。

闹腾过后，Thor不得不结束他的悉尼之旅，连夜搭乘飞机返回纽约处理公务。

安检前，两人相视无话，气氛又像是回到了几个月前，Loki脸上尽是不耐烦，摆了摆手，转身要走。

Thor滑动着喉咙，却不知要说些什么才好。想要拥抱的手，最终只是拍了拍Loki的肩膀，然后颓然放下。

即使隔得再近，你也不知道我有多着急，Thor把所有无法诉说的话语全都深埋于心。

 

一遍遍解锁手机屏幕，还是没有收到Loki的信息，哪怕是像之前敷衍般的寥寥几字Loki都吝于给予，在悉尼的短暂时光成了Thor支撑下去的动力。

与其说Loki是在惩罚Thor，倒不如说他在等Thor，等Thor处理好他与Jane之间的事情，等Thor给他一个肯定的爱。

 

“以下插播一则紧急新闻，秘密犯罪组织九头蛇在法国巴黎发起了恐怖袭击。据现场记者报道，巴黎二区歌剧院附近有3名持枪男子扫射街区，已造成5人死亡，多人受伤。”

“歌剧院内被投放了毒气炸弹，出入口均被封死，仍有少数未逃出的群众被困在内。”

“巴黎警方已高度重视此事...”

Thor手中的文件啪一下掉落在地，他记得Loki之前和他说过今晚会在巴黎二区歌剧院举行演奏会。

颤抖的手拨打着那一串烂熟于心的电话号码，却一直打不通。

“嘟嘟嘟---”

“嘟嘟嘟---”

仍旧是无人接通，Thor背脊的汗浸透了整件衬衫。他的脑海里不停地闪烁着Loki溺水时的画面，苍白的脸色，紧闭的眼眸。

“快快快！给我准备飞机！我要去巴黎！另外，给我接通法国安全局的电话！”

Thor几乎是狂啸怒吼的喊出这几句话，心里仿佛卷起了一场巨大的海啸。

在等待的时间里，Thor完全无法冷静下来思考，直到手机里传来Loki的声音。

“Loki，你在哪！你还好吗，不要紧张，我马上就去巴黎，我立刻和法国安全局的人交涉。”

“Thor，听我说，我没事...我现在在歌剧院里，暂时出不去，里面被放置了毒气炸弹，但扩散速度不算快，在10分钟内我能出去就可以存活。法国警方已经在设法破门，因为所有出入口都绑了定时炸弹，所以需要一些时间。”

“那...如果...10分钟还是拆不了出入口的炸弹...”

“Thor，你冷静听我说，按照我的估计，只需拆除歌剧院7号出口的炸弹我就可以得救，大概需要8分钟。陪我聊聊天就好，太过紧张局促的呼吸不利于我现在的处境。”

Thor深吸一口气，用着全身力气让自己保持冷静。

“Loki...我...你知道在悉尼，你溺水我有多害怕吗...”

“你永远不会知道我有多害怕，Loki，失去你是我最恐惧的事情...”

“Thor，你问我我有没有想你，我有，每一天都有。”

“Loki，我...”

“你背着我的时候说的话，我都听见了，其实我没有女朋友。”

“Anne？”

“她只是我的朋友，那Jane？”

“关Jane什么事？”

Loki终于明白了Thor所有词不达意的爱，卸去了最后的伪装和冷漠，心里便是云海翻涌，江湖澎湃。

又是久久的无言，直到Thor小心翼翼地开口，“Loki，我总是嫉妒你身边每一个无关紧要的人，他们总是能够轻而易举地就见到了我朝思暮想的你，可我，是真的很想你。”

一阵声响传来，7号门被成功爆破，Loki在消防员的搀扶下呼吸着久违的新鲜空气，右手还举着没有挂断的电话。

“呼...不用担心了Thor，我安全了。”

“Loki，我爱你。不如我们真的结婚吧，成为合法伴侣。”

当Thor知道Loki终于安全的那一刻，他多想紧紧的拥抱他，再也不让他离开，他只知道世间的璀璨烟火也抵不过少年的粲然一笑。

一片一片的雪花仍在空中漂浮，凌冽的气息却染上了清香的甜。

“巴黎的冬天真美啊，下次一起看吧。”

Thor仍是不明白Loki含蓄的告白，“Loki...你不愿意吗？爸妈那边，我会说服的，你只要爱我就好了。”

“Loki，你怎么不说话了？”

“Loki，please marry me.”

“Loki？Loki？”

“Loki，please marry me，please.”

“Loki？”

“我在点头。”

 

TBC


End file.
